The blood of heroes: A new dawn
by hannibal1996
Summary: Carrie has joined Mindy and become the first superhero with super powers. A new threat has presented itself which is more deadly than anything they have ever dealt with. Carrie must learn the truth about her powers whilst Mindy learns what it is to be a hero.
1. Toxic Atom

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help and Braconte for this weeks villain.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 1: Toxic Atom.

Carrie and Mindy were sitting in a diner. They were having pancakes for breakfast.

''So how have you been keeping?'' Mindy asked.

''I've been fine.'' Carrie answered.

''You know what I mean.'' Mindy replied. Carrie knew exactly what she meant.

''It's on and off. I'm fine though.'' Carrie said. Mindy seemed please by that.

A blonde haired man is sat in an empty apartment. He had a blonde stubble and looked very tired. His wife had just left him and he had just been fired. He was staring at his hazmat suit. It was grey but had a yellow and orange nuclear energy symbol. He just stared at the suit.

''I devoted everything to you. I lost everything. I will have my revenge.'' The man said. His name was Joe Braconte. He packed the hazmat suit into a suitcase and took a handgun out of his drawer. He looked at the photo of his family and threw it across the room. He then proceeded to drink a glass of whisky.

Marcus was at a hotdog stand. He had just purchased two. Kick-Ass walks up to him and Marcus hands him one. Some of the buildings were destroyed but everything was being rebuilt.

''Thanks.'' Kick-Ass said.

''My treat. So, how is Mindy?'' Marcus said. Kick-Ass put his money back in his pocket.

''She's been fine. Carrie is staying with us for a few days.'' Kick-Ass said.

''You'd think Stephen would have bought her a place.'' Marcus said. He had never met Stephen but knew what he was like.

''He intends to. So what is up?'' Kick-Ass asked.

''Nothing much. Just thought I should check up on you.'' Marcus said.

''Thanks. Well no supervillains so far.'' Kick-Ass said.

''Hold that thought….We need to go to the power station.'' Marcus said. He ran towards his car and Kick-Ass got in.

Joe Braconte was in the power station. He was in one of the control rooms. He had a gun in his hand and a suitcase in another. He walked up to a member of staff.

''I know there is a test reactor here. Show me.'' Joe said. He had the gun to the member of staff.

Joe walked into a room. He opened the case and put on the hazmat suit. He took out a laptop and a camera.

Mindy and Carrie were at Mindys apartment. They got a text from Dave.

''Time to suit up.'' Mindy said.

''Where are we going?'' Carrie asked.

''Nuclear power station. Here's the map.'' Mindy said. She handed Carrie the map on her phone.

''Got it. Race you?'' Carrie asked.

''So how much have you been training?'' Mindy asked. Carrie had done a lot of training with Stephen.

''A little too much.'' Carrie said.

Mindy was speeding down the street on her motorbike. She was wearing her normal outfit. Carrie had her own version of the Dead Hunters outfit. It was exactly like his but made for her. She stood up at the top of the building. She then started to levitate into the air and then flew.

Joe was in the reactor room. He was converting the reactor into some sort of bombs. Marcus, Kick-Ass and other member of the police were outside. Mindy appeared.

''What is going on?'' Mindy asked.

''You guys are going to want to see this.'' A police officer said. He opened a laptop with a video of Joe loaded up.

''Everyone betrayed me. My wife left me, my kids don't want to know me. I was fired because they were worried I was building a super weapon. It was because I wasn't working fast enough. I'll show them superweapon.'' Joe said. He put the helmet on and the video ended.

''He is going to create a nuclear bomb.'' Marcus said. Carrie landed.

''I won.'' Mindy said.

''One of these days.'' Carrie replied.

''Right. Nuclear bomb being created right now. I want a SWAT team in there now. We will need to quarantine this place off.'' Marcus yelled.

''Marcus. Send us.'' Mindy said.

''No way Mindy.'' Marcus said. Mindy looked at him.

''For fuck sake Marcus.'' Mindy said. Marcus did not like that.

''Marcus you need to trust them.'' Kick-Ass said. Marcus nodded.

The gates opened. Mindy and Carrie walked inside. They managed to get into the powerplant. Joe was busy working on the reactor. It was getting hotter and hotter.

Mindy and Carrie worked their way through.

''I can't wait to put my sword through this fucker.'' Mindy said.

''We shouldn't kill him.'' Carrie said.

''Why?'' Mindy asked.

''Because it doesn't solve the problem.'' Carrie said. Mindy started to think.

''We let the Motherfucker live and did you see what happened?'' Mindy asked. She was referring to the time Motherfucker tried to build an army.

''Yeah I remember seeing that on the news.'' Carrie said.

Carrie and Mindy managed to find the control room. The whole station was empty and it felt a little creepy. They looked through the observation window and saw Joe work on the reactor. Mindy put her pistol to the window.

''I know you don't encourage it but he needs to die.'' Mindy said.

''Carrie please.'' Carrie yelled. Mindy fired the gun and it smashed through the window. Carrie managed to stop the bullet and divert the course. Joe looked at them in shock.

''I am the Toxic Atom.'' Joe yelled. He pulled out his gun and fired twice. He missed both times and Mindy fired again shooting his leg.

''Happy now?'' Mindy asked. Joe pulled off his helmet and then shot the reactor.

''This is my time.'' Joe yelled. The reactor started to release a thick smoke which quickly consumed the room. Mindy pressed a button which closed the shutters.

The two ran to the corridor. They saw the smoke come towards them. They pressed a button which caused the emergency doors to come down. They looked through a window and Joe appeared, he had a single tear run down his face. He looked at them and then fell to the ground.

Mindy and Carrie walked out of the power station. A SWAT team then entered along with some technicians.

Mindy and Carrie were at the apartment. They were enjoying a silent take-away. Dave walked in. He noticed the silence.

''You know he was insane. They think he was going to kill himself anyway.'' Dave said. This didn't help.

''It's not that.'' Carrie said.

''Then what?'' Dave asked.

''We were supposed to save him. That's the point.'' Carrie said. Mindy started to think.

''Carrie. We can't save everyone, some people won't be saved.'' Mindy said.

The next week Stephen had managed to buy Carrie a place to stay. It was a small apartment but Stephen being Stephen made sure there was something special. Carrie found a secret staircase. Mindy and Carrie walked downstairs to find a room. It was like a hidden cave. They took Dave down there.

''Justice forever.'' Dave said. He recognised it as the former headquarters. There was already some stuff there but they knew what they were going to do.

Alex was sat in an office. He was looking at the video of Joe.

''Rachel see this.'' Alex said. Rachel or Miss Lang walked in. She looked at the video of Joe.

''Anyone important?'' Rachel asked.

''He built the Toxic Atom. Even started calling himself that apparently.'' Alex said.

''He can help us rebuild it.'' Rachel pointed out.

''No, he died but now we know it exists. I think we should start recruiting.'' Alex said. He gave her a file.

''How?'' Rachel asked as she looked through the file.

''Ever since Carrie attacked a new batched of costumed freaks have appeared but the military have been funding new weapons. Now with Chris' funding, we may be able to start.'' Alex said. He picked up his golden mask.

''And avenge your brothers death.'' Rachel said.

''And your father.'' Alex said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Stephen has given them the Justice Forever HQ, did he have connections with them? What is Alex planning? Isn't Stephen Rachel's father? Who does she think is her father? I hope you liked the villain and please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Deal maker

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 2: Deal Maker

Mindy and Carrie were sat in the former Justice Forever HQ. They were enjoying chinese food. They place still needed to be done into a HQ. They had equipment but it was just lying around.

''So what are you going to name this place?'' Mindy asked. Carrie thought for a moment.

''I still have no idea. I think was saying some stuff like The Cave or something.'' Carrie said.

''Well that is Dave. What is your superhero name?'' Mindy asked.

''Still not a clue.'' Carrie said. She had a notebook full of them but couldn't decide.

''Well you better decide soon or the fucktards media will give you one.'' Mindy said. This made Carrie think.

Alex and Rachel were walking down a dark alleyway. They walked up to a brightly lit neon door.

''Are you sure about this?'' Rachel asked.

''Of course. Hello, anyone about?'' Alex said into the buzzer.

''Fuck off.'' A voice replied. Alex nodded to Rachel. The lock was ripped apart and the door opened.

Alex and Rachel walked into a dark room. It had a stage at the back of it. There was a table and a chair. A man was sitting on the chair. He was wearing a grey suit with a red crystal necklace. He was wearing a skull mask.

''I told you to fuck off.'' The man said.

''Deal Maker. I would like a chat with you.'' Alex said.

''What sort of deal would you like to make?'' The Deal Maker said.

''Assistance.'' Alex said. The Deal Maker stood up and walked to the edge of the stage. He looked down at them.

''For what?'' The Deal Maker asked.

''A war.'' Alex said. The Deal Maker started to laugh with his deep, cold voice.

Rita and Jared were working. They were working on the telekinesis gene and trying to isolate it. They heard an explosion and the force threw them to the ground.

''What the hell was that?'' Jared asked.

''Is anyone hurt?'' Rita asked. Everyone was fine.

Alex was in the facility with a group of five men and the Deal Maker. Alex had his golden mask on and had a gun. A security guard ran up to him but Alex easily snapped his neck. The Deal Maker took out his staff and smacked someone. The soldiers started firing. Rachel was outside. She had control of the cars and were throwing them around.

Alex manage to get into the maximum security room. They walked around and found a large container with the words 'Toxic Atom' written on the side.

''This is what we are here for.'' Alex said. He was smiling.

Marcus was in a briefing.

''Yesterday a heavily classified weapon was stolen. This is a weapon of mass destruction and can level the city. We need to find it.'' The captain said.

''More damage than that crazy girl?'' A detective asked. This annoyed Marcus.

''A hell of a lot more.'' The captain said.

Alex and the Deal Maker were at the stage.

''And now for my end of the deal.'' The Deal Maker said.

''What do you care for?'' Alex asked.

''The so called superhero Insect man attacked my humble home. He drove away my customers and I lost everything. Kill him.'' The Deal Maker said.

Kick Ass, Battle guy and Insect man were walking down a street. The night was fairly cold and there weren't many people around.

''So now what?'' Battle guy asked.

''Just look for crime.'' Insect man said. A van pulled up by them. Five men jumped out and tasered the superheroes. They drag the superheroes in.

Kick-Ass, Battle Guy and Insect Man wake up. They are strapped to chair and are in a dark room. Kick-Ass got the sense of DeJa Vu. Alex walked in with his golden mask.

''What the fuck?'' Kick-Ass yelled.

''I've been going through your phone Dave...Call for her.'' Alex said. He had Mindy dialled and a gun to his head.

''Mindy….Kill this son of a bitch.'' Kick-Ass said.

''Good.'' Alex said. He walked over to the machine and turned it on. It quickly lit up and opened up. A circular part was raised and started to spin. Rachel walked up to it and put her hands on the circular part.

''All ready.'' Rachel said. The machine went from blue to yellow. Electrical currents passed through the empty gap.

''I think our deal is complete.'' Alex said.

''I think so.'' The Deal Maker said.

''Deal Make. You assho...'' Insect man screamed. Rachel had activated the machine causing a burst of energy and hit him. He then started to burn up quickly and died.

''Fuck.'' Battle guy said.

''Powered by telekinesis.'' Alex remarked.

Jared and Rita were tracking the Toxic Atom.

''It was just used at this location.'' Jared yelled. The machine let off a signal everytime it is used.

''Send it to Mindy.'' Rita said.

Mindy and Carrie were getting suited up and desperately trying to find Dave. They had their outfits on and were ready to head out. Mindy got the text.

''I know where we are going.'' Mindy said. She threw Carrie a shotgun.

Carrie and Mindy were heading towards the Deal maker's stage. The police had surrounded the main entrance.

The police burst into the stage room. The Deal Maker was stood on the stage.

''It's show time.'' The Deal Maker said. He scraped his staff against the floor causing a spark. The spark ignited the powdered explosives setting the police on fire.

''This is where we go in.'' Mindy said.

Mindy and Carrie walked round the side. Carrie concentrated for a second and then ripped part of the wall off. The five soldiers burst into the room and looked at the hole. Mindy ran inside. She took out her staff and quickly engaged. She took down three men easily.

Carrie used her powers to throw one of them to the side. Mindy then shot the last one and then the one Carrie threw. They made their way through the facility. They managed to find Dave and Battle Guy.

''Dave.'' Mindy said. She ran towards the two and cut them free. Alex walked in and Rachel activated the machine.

''Kill them.'' Alex yelled. Mindy shot the machine twice. Carrie used her powers to throw the machine away. The Deal Maker let off several smoke grenades allowing the three to leave. Mindy and Carrie helped Dave and Marty up. Insect man was ashes now.

Carrie and Mindy were back at the HQ. Marty and Dave were with them.

''I remember this place.'' Marty said.

''Rita said they have the Toxic Atom weapon.'' Mindy said after checking her phone.

''Now what?'' Carrie asked.

Rita and Jared were looking at what was left of the machine. A technician went up to him.

''The fuel source is missing. They must have taken it when they escaped.'' The technician said.

The Deal Maker was walking through the smoke. He picked up a cannister and walked out.

Alex was looking at his outfit. It had the same body armour pattern as Carrie and Stephen. A mysterious figure was behind him.

''I can bring him out to you.'' Alex said.

''I can find him. When he came to me after they gave him that curse. I learnt everything about him.'' The man replied. He was in a green samurai outfit but with the same armour pattern.

''The machine was destroyed.'' Alex said.

''You have the fuel source. Get more men and take back the machine...We will have our revenge.'' The mysterious figure said.

''She doesn't know.'' Alex said.

''She never will.'' The mysterious figure replied.

''Stephen will tell her.'' Alex said. The mysterious figure threw a sword onto the floor.

''Kill him before he gets the chance.'' The mysterious figure said.

Carrie was about to lock up. Dave and Mindy had taken Marty home so she was all alone.

''Would you like a hand.'' Stephen said. Carrie jumped and dropped the keys. Stephen made them float towards him.

''Dad. What a surprise.'' Carrie said.

''Something is coming Carrie.'' Stephen replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; What is Stephen referring to? Will Alex rebuild the Toxic Atom now that it has been destroyed? Who is the mysterious figure? Why did Alex want Dave to call for Mindy? I hope you liked the villain and please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Nastavnik

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for the character Darren.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 3: Nastavnik

Carrie, Mindy and Dave are sat in the HQ. They still hadn't finished fixing it up. Mindy and Dave are kissing, Carrie starts to feel sick.

''Seriously?'' Carrie asked. She thought they were eating each other.

''Yeah.'' Mindy said. The worst part was, Carrie was jealous.

''I'm going out for some air.'' Carrie said. She took the lift up and walked into the alleyway.

After around twenty seconds Stephen appeared in his Dead Hunter outfit.

''I told you to always be prepared.'' Stephen said.

''Dad, I can look after myself.'' Carrie said.

''There are dark forces. You need to be careful.'' Stephen said.

''Like what?'' Carrie asked.

''Just be careful.'' Stephen said.

Mindy and Dave were in the HQ

''It's getting late. We better head off.'' Dave said.

''You know I like to stay up late.'' Mindy said. She was hoping Dave knew what she was on about.

''Then we better head home so we can stay up...Later.'' Dave said. Mindy just laughed.

''Good try gaylord but we're leaving.'' Mindy said. She called Dave gay a lot.

Mindy and Dave left the HQ. They were in the alleyway. Stephen had just disappeared.

''Seeya Carrie.'' Mindy said.

''Bye guys.'' Carrie replied.

''Have fun.'' Dave said. They walked off and into a cab.

Carrie was walking down the street the next day. Stephen was following her through the busy street. Carrie was grabbed into an alley way. She was thrown into a corner. Stephen ran into the alley way but got hit by a tranquiliser dart. The man put a business card on him.

''Who the hell are you?'' Carrie asked.

''Sleep.'' The man said. The fired a dart at her knocking her out.

Carrie woke up in a private plane lounge. It seemed expensive and nice. Her kidnapped was standing by the window.

''I've been watching you for weeks Carrie. You're such an unhappy girl.'' He said. Carrie tried to move but she was tied down.

''Who are you?'' Carrie asked. She tried to use her powers to untie her but it was difficult. She was never any good at untying rope.

''My humble name is Darren. Nastavnik would like to meet.'' Darren said. He was a tall, slim man. He had a dirty blonde hair. He had a armoured vest similar to Stephen and a grey coat. His trousers were black but had armoured pads.

''Who?'' Carrie asked.

''Your fathers mentor.'' Darren said with a sly grin.

Carrie managed to get herself loose and jumped at Darren. He took out a taser and pointed it at her face. The taser started to bend until it broke.

''Clearly you don't know about my powers.'' Carrie said. She was about to throw him around the room.

''Well then since you have got yourself free. Drinks are in order.'' Darren said. He poured two glasses of whisky and handed one to her.

''I don't drink.'' Carrie said.

''I'm not drinking alone.'' Darren said. He let go off the glass and it floated in midair. Carrie took it and started to drink, Darren smiled.

Mindy was with Stephen.

''Well, where the fuck is she?'' Mindy yelled.

''I think I might know.'' Stephen said. He was panicking and really worried.

''Well tell me.'' Mindy yelled. She just wanted to punch Stephen so much.

''Nastavnik. We'll need to find him.'' Stephen said. A slight shiver went down his back, this was not good.

''Who is he?'' Mindy asked. Stephen looked at her with desperate eyes. Mindy could see what was happening.

Carrie and Darren walked out of the plane. She had no idea where she was but it was cold and high up. The mountains seemed to go on forever and Carrie swore she was up by the clouds.

''Welcome back Darren. Carrie White I believe.'' A man said. He was tall and heavily built. He had similar armour to Darren. His face was tanned but heavily scarred. It was like the whole right side of his face was missing. His hair was a very dark grey.

''Yes.'' Carrie said. She was very nervous. Several people appeared, they had the same armour.

''My name is Nastavnik. I see your father in you...Do you have his curse?'' Nastavnik asked. He put the emphasis is curse as if he was disgusted by it.

''Curse?'' Carrie asked. She assumed he was referring to his telekinesis.

''He came to us with this curse. We taught him to control it and how to make himself the ultimate warrior.'' Nastavnik said. Carrie found it difficult to understand his Russian accent but managed to do it.

''What happened?'' Carrie asked. She was worried about what he would say.

''He learnt his power and tried to leave. He tried to abandon us as if we were nothing like he abandoned his family, you. Your father has no honor.'' Nastavnik practically spat. This made Carrie very annoyed and angry. She wanted to use her powers against him but knew it would not end well.

''Did you give him his power?'' Carrie asked.

''No I did not. He obtained his power through some American experiment…He was afraid and tired. He came to us, begging for help.'' Nastavnik said.

Flashback

Stephen walked up to a large building. He was in the middle of a jungle and had been travelling for days. He pushed the doors open and walked in. An arrow hit the wall right by him. He stood frozen in fear.

''Who are you?'' Nastavnik yelled. He walked towards Stephen. He was much younger and healthier.

''My name is, is Ralph White.'' Stephen said. He was struggling to breathe.

''Why are you here?'' Nastavnik asked. Other people started to crowd around them.

''I need help...Please.'' Ralph asked. He was practically begging.

''We do not give help to random people. Unless you have something special, leave.'' Nastavnik said. Ralph make the arrow split in half. It caused him to have a nose bleed.

''Please. I can't go to my family like this.'' Stephen begged. He could remember them but was terrified to be around them.

''What is inside of you?'' Nastavnik asked.

End flashback

Mindy was driving through New York. Stephen was contacting some of his friends about where Nastavnik could be. Mindy was racing through the streets. Marcus phones Mindy and she answered it with her headset.

''Mindy. There is a speed limit, abide it.'' Marcus said. He was watching Mindy drive through the streets on the CCTV.

''Carrie has been kidnapped.'' Mindy said. This was her main defense. Mindy was driving 70 mph down the street and through the traffic. She managed to dodge everything. She came up to an open road so she just sped up.

A line of wire suddenly tightened. Mindy didn't see it and hit it. She went flying in the air but started to slow down before she hit the ground. Rachel had used her powers to slow her down. A blue van appeared and five armed men in golden masks stormed out. They were carrying assault rifles and took Mindy into the van. A police car drove up to them.

''We need back up now.'' One of the cops screamed into his radio. Deal Maker walked out of the van. He walked up to the car. He pointed his stick at it and a firework like missile came out. It hit the cop car sending it up in flames.

''Let's see Mother Russia do that.'' Deal Maker said before walking into the van with the others. It took off and disappeared.

Marcus had watched the ordeal on the CCTV.

''Fuck.'' Marcus said.

Stephen was walking down Chinatown. He was annoyed because his friends couldn't give him any information. A young blonde woman ran up to him. It was Sue Snell.

''Excuse me, Stephen.'' Sue said. She walked up to Stephen.

''Fuck off.'' Stephen said. He pushed her out the way.

''I need help.'' Sue said. Stephen didn't care.

''Fuck off.'' Stephen said.

''Please.'' Sue begged.

''Why should I help you? You bullied my daughter to the point she lost her mind.'' Stephen snapped.

Carrie and Darren were talking. Nastavnik had taken her into their base. It was a large wooden structure. Carrie still didn't know why she was there.

''Why am I here?'' Carrie asked. It was an old building.

''Shisha no hantā, your father had a debt. He ran out before it was repaid and you are going to pay it for him.'' Darren explained.

''What do I have to do?'' Carrie asked. She was afraid she was going to have to do something horrible.

''Two more months. Two months of me.'' Darren said with a sly grin.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie has been kidnapped by the people who trained Stephen, will they train her? What will happen to Mindy? Why does Sue need to speak to Stephen? Darren was created as a love interest for Carrie, do you like that? I might do a chapter which will expand on Stephens training, would you like that? Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Stephens story

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter: Stephens story

Stephen was in an airport. He had just got off his plane and was walking towards the exit. He was wearing a white shirt with grey trousers and large aviator glasses. His bag was small case. He stepped into a taxi and drove off.

''Where to?'' The taxi driver asked. He was a Colombian cab driver.

''Take me to the mountains.'' Stephen replied.

The cab journey was about an hour long and he was dropped off at the side of the road.

''No further?'' Stephen asked.

''I am not going further. Goodluck to you.'' The cab driver said. Stephen gave him the money and stepped out. He started to walk along the road. He started to walk along the road and then through the jungle.

He was travelling for a few days. He was tired and started to think he wouldn't find what he was looking for. He came across a series of ruined statues and eventually a temple. It was covered in plantation and everything was ruined.

Stephen looked around. An arrow hit the wall. He looked up at the trees and saw a man in the trees. He started to jump through the trees and Stephen chased him. Stephen used his powers to make the man fall to the ground.

''Why did you do that?'' Stephen asked. The man got up and kicked Stephen. He used his powers again and pushed him back, he also threw several trees back. The man had died.

Stephen had been travelling for two more days. The man who attacked him got on his nerves and was worried about where he was going. He had read about it and the man they call Nastavnik. Legend has it they could teach you how to control anything. His powers to getting to out of control, he needed help.

He finally found the building he was looking for. It was a tall ruined building, must have been an old temple. Stephen pushed the door open and walked in. He was stumbling because his legs were weak. An arrow hit the wall. Stephen was stood frozen in fear.

''Who are you?'' Nastavnik said. He walked towards Stephen from out of the shadows.

''My name is, is Ralph White.'' Stephen said. This was back when he still used the name Stephen.

''Why are you here?'' Nastavnik asked. Other people started to crowd around them.

''I need help...Please.'' Ralph asked. He was practically begging.

''We do not give help to random people. Unless you have something special, leave.'' Nastavnik said. Ralph make the arrow split in half. It caused him to have a nose bleed.

''Please. I can't go to my family like this.'' Stephen begged. He could remember them but was terrified to be around them. Hie power was becoming more dangerous.

''You killed one of my men.'' Nastavnik said. He started to glare at Stephen.

''He attacked me.'' Stephen defended himself.

''I saw the damage in the jungle. You are powerful. If you want to join us, I have a task for you.'' Nastavnik said.

''What?'' Stephen asked.

''Go to the cartel base three miles west of here. Stand at the entrance and request Luis Vasco. Go now.'' Nastavnik said. The doors opened.

''I need to rest.'' Stephen said. He was so tired and could barely stand.

''Your enemy won't rest. Go now unless you don't want our help.'' Nastavnik said. Stephen walked out. He was angry and tired but knew he had to.

A few hours later he found the cartel base. It was dark now and he really wanted to sleep. He stood ten meters from the doors. Lights were pointed to him and several guards walked up to him. They were pointing guns.

''I need to speak to Luis Vasco.'' Stephen yelled. He had no idea what he was going to talk about. The guards were about to shoot him. The lights suddenly broke.

A flare was released but it fell to the floor. The guards were all dead with an arrow in their chest. Several ninjas jumped off the trees and ran towards the base. There was an explosion in the background. Stephen looked in fear.

''Follow me.'' Nastavnik said. He handed Stephen a sword. Nastavnik and the other ninjas were dressed in the Ded Hunter outfit.

Stephen was looking around the base. There must have been at least a hundred people working for Nastavnik in the base. It was a massacre. A car came speeding towards him. Stephen used his power to make it crash into a shack.

The battle had lasted for a few hours. The sun had risen and the fire had gone out. The survivors were being taken prisoner.

''What will happen to them?'' Stephen asked. His sword was covered in blood.

''Examples will be made of them. Did you kill?'' Nastavnik asked.

''A few.'' Stephen replied. He didn't sound so proud of himself.

There was a loud gunshot and a man jumped over the wall.

''Stephen, get him.'' Nastavnik said.

Stephen was running through the jungle after this man. He could barely see him. The man tripped over. He tried to stand up but Stephen tackled him. The two fell down a hill and arrived at the edge of a cliff. The man took out a gun but Stephen smacked it out of his hand and threw several punches at the man. He fell to the ground and Stephen strangled him. The man had a skull tattoo all over his face.

''Shisha no hantā. Hunter of the dead.'' Nastavnik said as he walked over the him.

''The dead hunter.'' Stephen replied.

Stephen had spent the next six years training at with them. He had learnt over twenty types of martial arts and fifteen languages. The training was intense and near impossible but that was the point. He learnt how to Salmon ladder up to fifteen meters and fight on wooden poles.

''You cannot control your powers because you lack the will to control yourself. Think of your wife, your daughter...Your failure.'' Nastavnik said to Stephen. The two were standing on a fallen branch over a river. They had swords and were practising.

Stephen was in his room. It was a small room with a mattress on the floor. He had a bowl of water and was using his power to make the water hover in the air. He was shaping it.

Within the six years he had formed a relationship with another member and it resulted in a pregnancy.

''You dishonoured us Shisha no hantā.'' Nastavnik said as he entered the room.

''What do you mean?'' Stephen asked.

''Jigoki no on'na has been forced to leave. She couldn't raise a child and be with us.'' Nastavnik said. He sounded depressed. He saw everyone of his students as his children.

''I liked Barbara. Best of luck to her.'' Stephen said. The water went back into the bowl.

''I hope you know what you have done.'' Nastavnik said. He then walked out.

Three months later Stephen was in his outfit. He was heading towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' Nastavnik yelled. He was clearly annoyed.

''Leaving. I've finished my training and I'm clearly not welcome anymore.'' Stephen said.

''You have a debt to pay.'' Nastavnik yelled. He tried to stop Stephen leaving. Stephen used his powers to open the door.

Nastavnik took out his sword and the two engaged in a fight. Stephen used his powers to push him into the blacksmiths room. Nastavnik picked up his sword and a burning hot poker. Ralph walked into the room. Stephen walked in and the two continued to fight.

''Without that curse of yours, you are nothing.'' Nastavnik said. The two were stuck in a lock.

''This 'curse' makes you nothing.'' Stephen replied. He made the poker bend and burn Nastavnik's face.

Stephen was walking out of the building. He looked back on it and used his power to wreck the foundations collapsing the building.

Stephen then donned the name The Dead Hunter and travelled the world as a mercenary. He fought in every country with a conflict and became a legend. Cartels feared his name, terrorists feared him because they knew that as soon as he started hunting you, you were as good as dead.

Carrie was sitting with Nastavnik.

''That is your father's story. He has dishonoured us but we want you to take his place. We think you could do with our training Koroleva bala. In time you will understand why you have this name.'' Nastavnik said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Stephen dishonoured Nastavnik by impregnating Barbara Lang, ring any bells? Carrie has been given her name, anyone guess what it is? Do you think this chapter was worth it? This will actually be important to the main story. Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Hargensen

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 5: Hargensen

Stephen was sat in his car. It had really started to rain and he was very angry. Sue walked up to the car.

''What do you want?'' Stephen asked. He was incredibly depressed and very, very angry.

''I need help, please.'' Sue begged. Stephen wasn't even looking at her.

''There are rumours that you have a child. Shouldn't you be with it?'' Stephen said. He wanted to drive off but the road was blocked.

''She, she's fine. How's Carrie?'' Sue asked.

''Why are you here?'' Stephen asked. He didn't want to admit that he failed.

''I need your help.'' Sue said.

''With what?'' Stephen asked. He was getting tired of her asking for his help.

''There was a murder at an apartment block around here.'' Sue explained.

''How does that concern me?'' Stephen asked. He didn't really care.

''Because of this.'' Sue said. She handed him her phone with a picture of the crime scene.

''Get in.'' Stephen said. He opened the door for her and she jumped in.

Carrie was running through the cold, icy mountains. It was early and she was tired. She liked it there but it was a little….Violent. She was running faster and faster, she liked how the air made her hair flow with the wind. It was relaxing. She suddenly slipped and fell down the mountain.

Darren saw what happened and sprinted towards her. He skidded down and grabbed Carries arm before she got to a edge. He put a sword into the ground to stop them.

''Are you ok?'' Darren asked.

''I think so...Thanks.'' Carrie said.

''What are friends for?'' Darren said.

The two stood up and started to walk towards the building. Carrie and Darren were covered in snow.

''I'm going to go and warm up.'' Carrie said.

''That might be best.'' Darren replied. He was starting to shake.

The two walked into the building and then into the boiler room. It was the warmest room in the entire building which was normally cold.

''I'm still freezing.'' Carrie said.

''Take off the wet clothes.'' Darren said as he got a couple of blankets.

''No.'' Carrie said. She seemed a little annoyed.

''You'll get hypothermia.'' Darren said as he threw her a blanket.

''I hate you.'' Carrie said.

''I know you mean love.'' Darren replied.

Mindy found herself in a dark room. A light suddenly came on.

''What the fuck?'' Mindy said. She struggled to see. Alex walked in with his golden mask.

''Hello Mindy...How are you?'' Alex said.

''Fuck off.'' Mindy spat at him. She tried to stand but her legs felt numb.

''Now why would I do that you little bitch?'' Alex said. The rest of the lights came on.

''Why am I here?'' Mindy asked.

''I want information.'' Alex said.

''You might as well kill me you asshole.'' Alex said.

''Rachel.'' Alex yelled. A meat hook attached to a chain suddenly hit Mindy in the shoulder and she went up into the air. Her shoulder felt like it was being ripped in half, it was so painful.

''Talk.'' Alex said. His breath sounded more sinister than it did when he had the mask on. There were holes for the eyes but they looked so much more dangerous….More dead.

Dave was talking to Marcus.

''It was some guy in a skull mask took her. He was accompanied by guys in metal masks. Now, you need to see this.'' Marcus said.

''What is it?'' Dave said. Marcus handed him a folder.

''Your guys, the golden mask. His name is Alex Ross.'' Marcus said.

''Alex Ross?'' Dave said. It sounded familiar.

''His brother was Tommy Ross. I think you know that name.'' Marcus said. Dave then knew who it was and knew how bad it was.

''We need to find Mindy.'' Dave said.

''Wheres Carrie?'' Marcus asked.

''I haven't seen her around.'' Dave replied.

Stephen and Sue walked into the crime scene. A man was hanging off the chandelier. It was John Hargensen, the father of Chris Hargensen.

''What the fuck?'' Stephen asked.

''Someone came up here and killed him.'' Sue said. There were surprisingly no police or anything.

''So what is it like being a journalist?'' Stephen asked as he looked around. He was walked up to a wall with the words 'And now it's gone,' written on the walls. Stephen walked to a cupboard with a rabbit and a hat painted onto it.

''Well I have no qualifications whatsoever and my editor hates me. It's just a small magazine but we have a real world section.'' Sue said as she pointed her torch at the body.

''Get out.'' Stephen said. He took hold of Sue and ran towards the balcony.

Inside the cupboard was a bomb. When they entered it set off a motion sensor which activated the bomb. It then exploded. Stephen took Sue into his arms and jumped off the balcony. They started to fall and then the explosion happened. They could feel the heat.

They started to fall. Stephen used his power to slow them down. The explosion smashed several windows so they flew into one.

''I'm in so much pain.'' Sue said. She was bruised all over.

''I've been in worse.'' Stephen said.

''Who was that?'' Sue asked.

''I don't know.'' Stephen replied.

Carrie was training with Nastavnik. She was on a balance beam whilst making a ball hover in the air. She was concentrating.

''So, I saw you with Darren.'' Nastavnik said. He only wanted to see her react. She ended up losing her concentration and the ball fell to the ground.

''Sorry.'' Carrie said. She started to blush a little.

''Your mind is clouded with the thoughts of Darren Koroleva bala. Don't let it consume you.'' Nastavnik said. He threw the ball at Carrie and it stopped in midair.

''He is just a...Friend.'' Carrie said. She did like him a little, probably more than Tommy Ross.

''Is that so.'' Nastavnik said.

''Why hasn't Darren got a name like me?'' Carrie asked. Nastavnik looked sad.

''Darren will never receive his name, he can't.'' Nastavnik said.

Mindy was still hung up with the meat hook through her shoulder. She was tired and in horrible agony. Alex and a mysterious man were watching Mindy from an office. They had a camera which was connected to the computer.

''What do you think?'' The man asked. He was stood in the shadows.

''Rumour has it Carrie White has disappeared.'' Alex said.

''She has joined Nastavnik. She will be more dangerous than Dead Hunter and Hit-Girl combined . This could cause a problem to the operation.''

''I still need the Toxic Atom.'' Alex said.

''That can be dealt with. Do you plan on killing the vigilante?'' The mysterious man said. He was referring to Hit-Girl.

''Yes. What of the mercenary?'' Alex asked. He was referring to Dead Hunter.

''I already set a trap but it failed. I have an ally with him.'' The mysterious man said. It was him who killed John Hargensen and blew up the apartment.

''She's a good person.'' Alex said.

''Just because your brother loved her doesn't mean I should be any more kinder. She has her orders and she knows the consequences if she fails.'' The man said.

''She is only a child.'' Alex said.

''What exactly is your problem. Remember where you stand Ross.'' The mysterious man said. Alex was getting angry but knew he couldn't do anything.

Marcus and Dave were going through more files.

''Alex Ross. He was in the Navy Seals.'' Marcus said. He found his old file and his record.

''Rachel Lang. The telekinetic who works for him.'' Dave said. He knew he knew her.

''Who is she?'' Marcus asked.

''The daughter of Barbara Lang.'' Dave said.

''Now that is interesting.'' Marcus said.

Stephen was in a hotel room. Sue was in there with him. Stephen was stitching up a scar he's got from the fall. Sue was sat there on the bed looking at a picture of her daughter, she had a tear down her cheek.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie is now training with Nastavnik, Mindy is being held by Alex, Sue is being forced to help Stephen. I thought I would try doing a next time teaser so here we go.**

**Sue was in a car looking at a picture of her child, there are tears on the picture. Carrie and Darren are together in a dark room with a small fire, they are close. Mindy is running through a junkyard and holding her shoulder. Alex points a gun at her and fires.**

**''Soon Stephens sins will be revealed and when it is, the war shall begin.'' The mysterious figure says. Alex and Stephen stare at a Toxic Atom.**

**Well I hope that has filled you with questions and please ask. Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Eve of the battle

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for the character Darren.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 6: Eve of the battle

Sue and Stephen were driving down the road. They were starting to speed down the road. They arrived at a small restaurant. They walked inside, it was a small grill restaurant. There were a few men in there eating burgers and steaks the size of their faces. Stephen and Sue took a seat at a table.

''How do you know this place?'' Sue asked. She looked at the menu and it all seemed very unhealthy.

''I meet people here, I like it.'' Stephen said. A man walked in. He was a tall, african man who wore an expensive suit. He sat at the table.

''Stephen, it has been a long time.'' The man said.

''It has Djimon. You know the reason why we are meeting though, right?'' Stephen asked. Djimon just smiled.

''When it comes to you it is always business.'' Djimon replied.

''John Hargensen, we want to know why he was killed.'' Stephen said.

''John Hargensen, the lawyer?'' Djimon asked.

''Yeah.'' Stephen said.

''He was scum. He used to work for a whole manor of unsavoury people. I always assumed he would have died sooner.'' Djimon explained.

''We want to know who though.'' Stephen said. Djimon thought for a moment.

''There is a man, he has just arrived and suddenly everyone is afraid. He is called.'' Djimon was then shot in the head.

''Fuck.'' Stephen yelled. Sue just sat there in fear.

Stephen ran outside but could not find anyone. He was then hit by a dart and fell to the ground.

Carrie was doing pull ups. She was tired and just wanted to go to bed. She got down and walked towards her room. She got in and just collapsed on the bed. A few minutes later someone was knocking on the door. It was Darren.

''I'm too tired.'' Carrie said. She looked half asleep.

''Are you full from dinner?'' Darren asked. He had something behind his back.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

''Chocolate.'' Darren said. He revealed a box of chocolate. Carrie took the box and Darren walked in.

''How did you get this?'' Carrie asked as she started to eat the chocolates.

''I have my ways. By the way I did want some.'' Darren said. He thought it would be safe not to go near them.

''You can have the ones with the nuts.'' Carrie said.

''I thought you would be the one who wants the nuts.'' Darren said chuckling.

''Really?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah.'' Darren said with a smirk.

The two ate the chocolates into the night. It was dark and all they had for light was a small fire. They looked into each others eyes. Carrie had a thing for Darren, they started to kiss by the fire.

Mindy was still hung up. She was in pain and was dehydrated. She had little energy left and was trying to save it for something important.

''Ok, last fucking time.'' Mindy said to herself. She tried to move her shoulder but the hook was in place. She started to swing and could feel the hook moving in her shoulder. She started to swing and noticed that the chain was a little loose. She was swinging and pulled down several times until the chain fell out of the ceiling. Mindy fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

Mindy stood up and walked to the door. She pushed it open and found herself in a junk yard. She started to run as fast as she could. She had her hand over her wound but she felt like she was going to faint. She thought she was going to die.

''She has escaped.'' A man said to Alex. Alex then ran to the window and looked at Mindy running. Alex pulled out his pistol.

''Don't worry.'' Alex said. He then fired the gun and it his Mindy in the chest.

Stephen woke up in a dark van. There were two men next to him. Stephen was very, very angry. He then attacked the two men and easily defeated them. He opened the doors of the van and jumped out. He was in a junkyard. The van stopped.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' The driver said. Stephen then grabbed him and smashed the van door onto his head. He then took his phone and gun.

Stephen walked around the junkyard and noticed Mindys body. He ran over to her.

''Mindy? Shit.'' Stephen said to himself. He took out the phone. Two men walked up to him.

''Trace this call. Hit-Girl is here.'' Stephen said. He then put the phone in his pocket without turning off.

''You can come with us.'' The man said. Stephen assumed it would be safer to go with them than try to fight them. He wanted to know what was going on.

Alex was talking to the mysterious man. The mysterious man was still in the corner.

''Are you sure about this?'' Alex asked.

''Soon Stephens sins will be revealed and when it is, the war shall begin.'' They mysterious figure said.

''Why show him though, this makes no sense. How do you know it will even work?'' Alex asked.

''Deal Maker managed to get the chemicals used in the Toxic Atom. We are going to show Stephen.'' The mysterious figure said.

''Why?'' Alex asked.

''So he calls for help.'' The mysterious figure replied.

Stephen was walking around a small room. Alex walked in.

''Mindy will die.'' Alex said.

''No she won't, she's strong.'' Stephen replied.

''Come with me.'' Alex said.

Stephen and Alex walked down a corridor and into a small room. The lights came on and there was a Toxic Atom in front of them. It was larger and seemed more dangerous.

''How on earth do you have that thing?'' Stephen asked.

''It has been rebuilt.'' Alex asked.

A group of armed policemen were walking through the junkyard. They took Mindy and put her in an ambulance.

Rachel walked into the room with Alex and Stephen. She saw the policemen on the cameras.

''We have guests.'' Rachel said. she activated the machine.

''About time.'' Alex said.

''What are you going to do?'' Stephen asked.

A group of 15 men with golden masks walked outside and lined up against the building. They has assault rifles and started to fire.

''Take them out.'' Alex said. Rachel started to use the machine.

The police cars suddenly went up in flames. Some of the policemen were thrown across the junkyard.

''This is madness.'' Stephen said. He was going to use his powers but a burning feeling in his stomach was rendering him useless.

''You and those bitches killed my brother. Since that White girl is with Nastavnik, you will call him.'' Alex said.

''You trained with him. You get him.'' Stephen said. He was sitting on the ground.

''I doubt I am welcome back for my crimes.'' Alex said.

''What did you do?'' Stephen asked. He was struggling to stay awake.

''I broke the first rule.'' Alex said. Stephen fell unconscious. Rachel had use the machine on him.

Deal Maker was at the top of the building. He was firing several missiles at the police.

Alex was on his computer. He ha a video of Stephen on the floor falling unconscious. He sent it to an unknown email address.

Rita and Jared were in their office. They detected the energy signature.

''We are going to be in trouble.'' Jared said.

''What do we do?'' Rita asked.

''Send in the troops.'' Jared said.

Sue was sat in her car. She was looking at the picture of her child and tears were falling onto it. She got the email of Stephen falling unconscious with the message 'Think on your sins.'

Marcus was talking to Dave over the phone.

''You need to get your superheroes over to the junkyard now.'' Marcus said. Dave posted a message on twitter.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; There is going to be a huge battle. Alex has another Toxic Atom and Stephen is unconscious. What about Mindy, will she survive? Next time:**

**Carrie and Darren are in a crashing plane. There are several explosions in the junkyard. Stephen is looking at his outfit, he is covered in blood. Mindy wakes up in a hospital.**

**''Why so shy?'' A man in wheel chair asks. He is old and frail.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	7. A new tide

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 6: A new tide.

The superheroes were in the junkyard. More armed police had arrived and were surrounding the place. Rachel was firing more telekinetic blasts throwing people back across the junkyard. Dave was walking around.

''What the hell is going on?'' Dave asked. A police car smashed into the ground.

''We got around thirty men with gold masks and then there is this telekinetic weapon thing.'' A policeman said. Jared arrived on the scene.

''Dave, did you hear about Mindy?'' Jared said. He had a briefcase with him.

''What?'' Dave asked. He had heard a little but nothing major.

''She has been taken to a hospital. She has been through so much trauma.'' Jared explained.

''This asshole is dead.'' Dave said.

Sue was driving the car down the road. She phoned Alex.

''Why did you send me that?'' Sue asked. She had tears running down her cheek.

''To remind you.'' Alex replied.

''You are a monster.'' Sue yelled down the phone. She was distraught.

''Said the one who threw Carrie White over the edge.'' Alex replied. He was looking through the window and watching the police.

''You can't give Stephen to that guy. You don't know what he is capable of.'' Sue said.

''I know what to expect from him.'' Alex replied.

''No you do not. He has stolen my child, Stephen and feeds you lies.'' Sue explained.

''What like?'' Alex asked. He snorted at the suggestion.

''He told you Nastavnik died but you know that is bullshit.'' Sue said.

''Stop it.'' Alex said quickly. He seemed agitated by that.

''He told you Joe Braconte was dead.'' Sue said. Alex the hung up.

Mindy was in an ambulance. It was racing towards a hospital down the busy street. The doors flung open and then the driver was ripped from his seat. A man in a grey suit with black rings around his eyes stared at the other paramedic before shooting. He then took the car and changed route.

Carrie and Darren were at an airstrip. They were heading towards New York. Rumours had it that a man with a golden mask was attacking with telekinetic weapons. Nastavnik has sent several men with them.

''How comes he ain't comin?'' Darren asked.

''Not a clue. What is up with the golden mask thing? He seemed quite freaked out by it.'' Carrie asked. Darren started to think for a bit.

''If you break the first rule, the important one. You wear a golden mask to show that you have committed such crimes.'' Darren explained.

''What is the first rule?'' Carrie asked. She didn't really know much about the rules.

''To murder our own.'' Darren explained. The plane was ready for takeoff so they boarded.

Stephen woke up in a small, white room. He got out of the bed and stumbled. His legs felt weak. He opened the door and walked down the corridor. It looked like some old derelict mental institution. He walked down but struggled to see.

''Why so shy?'' A voice croaked. Stephen turned around. It was an old man in a wheelchair, at least that's what he thought.

''You look familiar.'' Stephen said. He didn't know where he had seen him.

''I was the face of terror for some time.'' The man said. Stephen noticed that was not an old man.

''How old are you?'' Stephen asked.

''I'm in my thirties. It's amazing what you can do to treat radiation poisoning.'' The man replied.

''How did I get here?'' Stephen asked.

''Secret tunnels were built during the Cold War incase the soviets ever invaded.'' The mysterious man said. He was hiding in the shadows.

''Toxic Atom. It was you. You're dead.'' Stephen said. He recognised the symbol on his clothing.

''Dead? No. I am near death so, so very near but not there.'' Joe croaked. He seemed so weak.

''What is going on?'' Stephen asked.

''I need you for my final phase, I need you to help me.'' The mysterious figure said.

''I wont help you. Are you a fucking retard?'' Stephen yelled. He was ready to kill him.

''Did you know Nastavnik has sent his men. I believe your daughter is on board.'' The mysterious figure said.

''What?'' Stephen asked. He was starting to get worried.

''Goodnight Ralph.'' The mysterious figure said. Nobody called Stephen Ralph anymore, this made him very worried. The mysterious figure then took out a taser. It was the only thing in the light. He fired it at Stephen sending his unconscious.

Carrie and Darren were in the plane. Carrie was nervous and squeezing the arm rest. Darren started to laugh.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked. The two had started some romantic relationship but neither of them were sure on how they work.

''You seem nervous.'' Darren said.

''Never flown before...Well, actually got on a plane without being drugged before.'' Carrie said. The two chuckled about how they first met.

''You fly all the time, I saw the footage of you in New York.'' Darren said. Carrie started to feel more nervous, she didn't like remembering that.

''Never been on a plane.'' Carrie explained. Darren walked away and came back with wine and two glasses.

''Have a drink.'' Darren said. He gave her a glass of wine. Carrie downed it.

''I never really drink.'' Carrie said as Darren refilled the glass.

''I would not have guessed.'' Darren replied.

A missile went straight for the plane hitting it. There was a huge explosion and everything was sent out of the plane. Darren was holding onto a seat and Carrie. She was about to fly out. The plane was burning up and about to explode.

''Let go.'' Carrie said.

''I won't.'' Darren replied.

''Trust me.'' Carrie said.

The chair that Darren was holding onto ripped off sending the two out of the plane. Carrie was flung outside and couldn't balance, she was turning and spinning without control. She managed to balance herself with her powers and even started to fly. She looked around and saw Darren falling at a great speed. Carrie chased after him.

Every part of Carrie was shaking as she accelerated. Her heart was beating a thousand beats per second, at least that is what it felt like. She found herself closer to Darren and saw his unconscious face. She was worried he was hurt or dead. She got that same feeling, the one she got when she looked down at the dead Tommy Ross. She would not let history repeat itself.

Carrie took hold of Darren and started to slow down as she hit the ground. It still hurt, it still felt like all her training put together. She started to fall unconscious. Darren quickly woke up. He saw the burning plane wreck and then Carrie.

''Carrie.'' Darren said as he took her into his arms. He was now scared.

Dave, the other heroes and the police were outside the junkyard. Jared walked up to him.

''The machine is ready.'' Jared said. There was a small dish connected to a laptop.

''What are you going to do?'' Dave asked.

''This should reverse any telekinesis back to it's original point. It will destroy the machine.'' Jared explained.

''And then we storm the place.'' Dave said.

''The ambulance carrying Mindy has gone missing. We think stolen.'' A policeman said. Dave had pure anger in his eyes.

''Do it.'' Dave said.

Alex was staring at them. There were explosions all around the junkyard and his men were shooting but not taking cover. Jared activated the machine.

Rachel was still connected to the machine. The signal was sent back causing it to explode and sending Rachel unconscious.

Stephen woke up in his cell again. The door was locked and his armour was hung up. Stephen had some blood on his, he had a tattoo on his chest, the blood was everywhere. He looked at the outfit.

Mindy woke up in a cell. She hurt all over and was very weak.

''Hey honey.'' It was Damon, her father. She knew it was a hallucination but it was not a good sign.

''Daddy?'' Mindy asked. Tears started to build up.

''Kill Carrie, for mummy'' Damon said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Is Carrie going to survive? Toxic Atom is alive. What will Dave do? What is happening to Mindy and Stephen? Will Carrie and Mindy fight? Next time:**

**''My new army is ready.'' The mysterious man said. Four people stood in line.**

**Darren is running through the junkyard. He fights Dave at the top of the building. Mindy takes a sword and has the words 'Heroes kill' written all over her cell.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	8. The first battle

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. I would like to thank Braconte for creating Spectrum.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 8: The first battle

The police were storming the junkyard. Now that Rachel had been stopped the police had started a huge gunfight with the men in the golden masks. Alex was watching, he got out his phone and dialled.

''I need more soldiers.'' Alex yelled. He put his gold helmet on and took out his gun.

''My new army is ready. I will send what I can.'' The mysterious figure said. He looked at four people exercising.

''Excellent.'' Alex said. He hung up the phone and released more soldiers.

The four soldiers were exercising. The tannoy came on.

''Judge, Scorcher get to the battleground. Spectrum, get to Hit-Girl and begin your work. You know what to do Shadow.'' The mysterious man said down the tannoy. Judge and Scorcher walked towards the exit whilst Shadow and Spectrum walked to another exit.

Judge and Scorcher put on their army. They were wearing heavy red and black armour with a thick metal helmet. Scorcher attached flame throwers to his arms and Judge attached a giant hammer to his arms. They started to walk down the corridor ready to fight.

Shadow put on a thin kevlar body suit. He then put on a thin motor bike like helmet on. He got in a van and drove off.

Spectrum puts on a similar black suit but with red stripes. She then put a heavy, red helmet on and it started to flash. She walked up to a dark room in which Mindy was strapped to a chair.

''Try to be quiet this time.'' Spectrum said. Her face was tanned and her eyes were as green as emeralds. The lights came on to reveal they were in Mindys room with the words 'Heroes Kill' written all over the wall. Spectrum turned on her helmet and suddenly Damon appeared.

''Hey sweetie.'' Damon said. He had replaced Spectrum.

''Hey Daddy.'' Mindy replied. She felt like a child again, when she was with him and it was all simple.

''Have you been a good hero lately?'' Damon asked.

''I have, why do I need to kill Carrie?'' Mindy asked. She said it with shame because she didn't want to question her father's wish.

''Because she hurt a lot of good people when she attacked New York and went crazy at the prom. She killed many, many people.'' Damon replied. Mindy thought for a second.

''She does deserve it.'' Mindy said. Damon was inside her head.

''She does.'' Damon replied. He started to smile.

Scorcher and Judge were in the battlefield. They had entered from the tunnels. Scorcher was firing bursts of fire at the police and superheroes. Judge got out his hammer and a machine gun, he was firing at the police and superheroes.

Carrie and Darren were walking down a road. They were close to their destination. Carrie was still unconscious but Darren was carrying her. A black van drove up to them.

''Please help us.'' Darren said. Inside was Shadow, he took out a shotgun and pointed it out the window. Darren pushed it upwards and then took Shadow out of the window and onto the ground.

Shadow got up and the two engaged in a fight. They punch each other several times and Darren is kicked and falls to the ground. Shadow takes out a pistol and puts his boot on Darrens chest. Carrie woke up and used her powers to throw Shadow away.

''Who was that?'' Carrie asked as Darren stood up.

''Probably the guy who shot us down.'' Darren replied.

Darren and Carrie were walking towards the junkyard. They knew where it was and weren't too far. They had stolen the truck.

''I think I have an idea.'' Carrie said. Darren was driving and they were running out of petrol.

''No.'' Darren said. He knew what she was thinking.

''I managed to save our lives with it.'' Carrie pointed out.

''And you nearly died.'' Darren added.

''I don't see our choice. That guy will be back on us in minutes when we run out. I have to, we have to.'' Carrie said.

''Fine.'' Darren said as soon as the truck ran out of petrol. The two stood outside and started to hold each other.

''Ready?'' Carrie asked.

''Please don't drop me.'' Darren replied.

Carrie and Darren shot of into the air. They started to fly and head towards the junkyard. Carrie started to slow down and managed to land on top of the building. The police and superheroes had started to raid it. Kick-Ass ran to the top of the building. Carrie was sitting down and Darren was there.

''Carrie.'' Dave yelled. He ran towards her.

''Hold up.'' Darren quickly said. He stopped in Daves way. Carrie was tired and started to fall asleep.

Dave pushed Darren out the way. Darren turned Dave around and punched him.

''Mother fucker.'' Dave said. He took out his batons and swung at him. He hit Darren and he quickly returned with a punch.

The two engaged in a fight. Carrie woke up and pushed the two apart.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked. She was surprised to see the two fighting.

''Well you see...'' Darren said. Dave was speechless.

''Men.'' Carrie muttered.

There was a sudden burst of fire.

''I take it the hero in the wetsuit wants to deal with that.'' Darren said.

''Why don't you take care of it.'' Dave replied. He was clearly annoyed.

''Gladly.'' Darren sad before jumping off. He did a commando roll when he landed and ran through the junkyard. The police were trying to take down Scorcher.

Scorcher was in the middle setting policemen on fire. Everything around him was in flames. Darren walked up to him and picked up a machine gun. The whole junkyard was covered in corpses and bullet shells. People were still fighting. Judge was busy with several policeman.

Alex had run down the tunnels with two men. They were running down and firing at the SWAT team following them. Spectrum walked up to them.

''I take it you are his new army.'' Alex said. He had his gold mask on.

''Just go.'' Spectrum said. She activated her helmet which sent out a blast. The SWAT team all fell to the ground in agony and eventually died.

Carrie and Dave climbed into the tunnels and ran down it. They noticed the pile of corpses but continued running.

''You think Mindy is down here?'' Carrie asked.

''I hope so.'' Dave replied.

The two kicked down a door and found themselves in some old base. Stephen was sat in his cell meditating. Mindy picked up a sword and looked at the words all over her cell. The door opened and she walked out, ready.

Sue was sat in her apartment. She got a text from the mysterious man 'Meet me at the Hilton in two hours.' Sue had a tear going down her cheek.

Spectrum was with Alex. They managed to get into the armoury.

''What is that helmet?'' Alex asked as he picked up a shotgun.

''It sends out a signal that kills brain cells. Our employer had it made.'' Spectrum replied.

''Where does he get those toys?'' Alex asked as he picked up a grenade launcher.

Chris had been released from hospital and was in his home. It was heavily guarded with over thirty guards and all the windows were shut. He was sat in his office with a glass of vodka. He had prosthetic limbs and was struggling to do anything. The mysterious man walked in.

''How are you doing Chris?'' The mysterious man asked as he sat down. He was still covered in black clothing and impossible to see.

''What the fuck do you want?'' Chris said as he dropped a glass of vodka.

''I have no use for you. Your employment is terminated.'' The mysterious man said.

''I don't give a fuck. I heard stories about you, I can take you on.'' Chris yelled.

The mysterious man walked into his car and drove off. A wall opened up to reveal a giant window.

''What the fuck?'' A guard asked. A missile came towards the house.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie Vs Mindy, how will it end? Is Chris dead? What about Sue and her child? Next time:**

**''I need to speak to Nastavnik.'' Stephen yells. He is standing outside their base.**

**Mindy is walking towards Carrie with a sword in her hand. Spectrum is firing a pulse at someone. Darren is staring at Judge, flames have surrounded him.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	9. The fight

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 9: The fight.

Sue was sat at a table. She was so nervous and terrified. She had a coffee with her and was waiting for her employer to show up. It was a lovely place with men in suits holding their meetings. She felt underdressed. She checked her phone, the fourth time in two minutes.

''I haven't kept you too long have I?'' The mysterious man said. He was wearing a black suit with gloves, scarf, sunglasses and a hat.

''Not at all, do you have news on my daughter?'' Sue asked.

''She is quite safe and you will receive her shortly.'' The man said as he removed the hat and scarf.

''So I am out of your employment?'' Sue asked.

''You will leave when I give you permission to leave.'' The mysterious man said. He removed his sunglasses. He was a man only in his twenties. He had brown hair with eyes as cold as ice. They were a frosty blue, his skin was as cold and pale.

''Then what do you want with me?'' Sue asked.

''I have arranged for you to receive a job in The New York Times, you will receive further instructions from there.'' The man said as he handed her a copy of the New York Times. Inside was a time and date.

''People won't get hurt will they?'' Sue asked.

''Only if your job is completed to perfection.'' The man said. He got up and put a fifty dollar bill on the table.

''Where are you going?'' Sue asked as he got up.

''Order whatever you feel like. I must depart since I have another meeting.'' The man said.

''Goodbye, Mr. Wilson.'' Sue said.

''What did I say about calling me that.'' Mr. Wilson said as he picked up his hat, sunglasses and scarf. He then walked away.

Sue opened the newspaper and out fell a picture of a rabbit in a hat.

Carrie and Dave were walking around the base. It was cold and empty but it reeked of death. They walked into a small laboratory and were nearly sick.

''Was is that smell?'' Dave asked.

''Look over there.'' Carrie said. The two walked over to a man in a chair. He was clearly dead.

''What killed him?'' Dave asked as he inspected the body. His lips were blue but warm.

''This I think.'' Carrie said. She picked up a small empty spray can.

Mindy was walking around the place. She had a sword in her hand and looked almost possessed. Spectrum is watching from a distance.

Carrie and Dave left the laboratory. They started to walk around. Mindy was watching them from a higher level. Her eyes had gone a little yellow and stood out in the darkness.

She jumped down with the sword in her hand and kicked Dave to the ground. She then swung several times for Carrie but was punched in the face. Dave got up to fight but Spectrum used her helmet to knock Dave out.

Mindy and Carrie were sparring quickly and it was getting more violent. Carrie was holding back a little but was using everything Nastavnik had taught her but Mindy was better trained.

Mindy was swinging the sword and Carrie managed to use her powers to stop the blade from hitting her but it was still difficult. Mindy performed a haymaker but Carrie blocked it. Mindy then punched her twice in the chest.

Dave was going to hit Spectrum but she fired a pulse at him throwing him back. Darren was in the junkyard. He was staring at Judge, flames surrounded them. The whole place was on fire.

''This will be interesting.'' Darren said. He started to run towards Judge.

''Just die.'' Judge yelled. He fired several shots at him but Darren managed to avoid them. Scorcher fired a burst of flames at Darren which threw him to the ground. He struggled standing up. Judge walked up to him.

''Finish him.'' Scorcher said. He was smiling and seemed excited. Darren was in so much pain.

''Gladly.'' Judge said. He had his hammer in his hand and smacked Darren with it knocking him out.

Carrie and Mindy were still fighting. Carrie was punching Mindy several times but it was not doing anything. Mindy was still possessed but after her life of training she truly was the ultimate weapon.

Mindy filled Carrie over and dislocated her shoulder. Carrie screamed in pain.

''Heroes kill.''

Dave was fighting Spectrum. He was starting to get used to her attacks but he was struggling. He grabbed his batons and threw one at her. She fell and crawled into a room.

Alex and Joe were walking down the corridor.

''We will escape this mess.'' Alex said.

''I have the perfect thing prepared.'' Joe replied. They walked up to a helicopter and got in.

Carrie managed to push Mindy back with her powers.

Scorcher was in the junkyard. His radio went off.

''Looks like we should scram.'' Scorcher said.

''Lets get out of here.'' Judge replied.

Dave and Spectrum were fighting in the room. Dave fell over and noticed that the boxes were full of charged explosives ready to detonate.

''Shit.'' Dave said. He got up and started to run. Spectrum just looked at him and was about to kill him but the bombs went off. Spectrum was blown away by the explosion and so was Dave.

Mindy was throwing two haymakers and Carrie blocked them but was then kicked in the leg and then kicked in the face.

''Mindy stop this please.'' Carrie said. The explosives went off throwing Mindy away. Carrie got up to see what was going on. She used her powers to block an explosion but another one pushed her back and unconscious.

Stephen was in his cell. The explosion destroyed his cell. Stephen ran outside with the fires blazing and oblivious to the fact that Carrie, Mindy and Dave were still in there. He ran through the explosions and quickly managed to get out. The flying debris was everywhere and even hit him in the back hurting him.

He managed to get up and escaped the carnage. He looked around the junkyard with corpses everywhere and no one left. The building behind him went up in flames and soon, the junkyard did. He walked through it, injured and tired. He knew what he had to do.

Alex was in the helicopter with Joe.

''So what now?'' Joe asked. He was struggling to breathe.

''We go the plan B.'' Alex replied. He took off his golden masks.

''Are you sure about that?'' Joe asked. He knew what it was.

''Why on earth not?'' Alex replied. The helicopter headed for New York.

Jared was trying to run away from the explosions. There were only a few policemen left and now that part of the junkyard was going up in flames it was becoming increasingly hard to survive.

Marcus was running with Jared. A pile of junk went up in flames a piece of debris hit Marcus in the leg.

''Dammit.'' Marcus said as he fell to the ground.

''Come on mate.'' Jared said as he helped him up.

Stephen managed to escape. He had no idea where anyone was but was determine to find out. He went to a private airfield and hired a plane. He flew up to a mountain with an old building. He parachuted out and walked up to it.

''I need to speak to Nastavnik.'' Stephen yelled as loud as he could. The doors opened and Nastavnik was standing there.

''It has been a long time.'' Nastavnik said as he slowly walked towards him.

''My daughter, my niece, my friends.'' Stephen said.

''They went to fight the man with the golden mask.'' Nastavnik replied. Stephen fell to the ground in shock. He was tired and in pain, now he thought, knew he left them behind.

''What have I done?'' Stephen asked himself as he beat himself up.

''I will give you what you need.'' Nastavnik said.

''Why?'' Stephen asked, he was surprised.

''There is a new enemy. One where we will have to unite to defeat him.'' Nastavnik said.

''Who?'' Stephen asked.

''We gave him the name Majishan.'' Nastavnik said. He threw a card with a rabbit in a hat onto the ground.

''Magician.'' Stephen said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie and Mindy had the fight, was it a good fight? Has everyone survived the explosions? What is plan B? Next time:**

**Stephen was walking down a tunnel with Nastavnik and his men. Alex was outside Wall street with an army of men.**

**''War has begun.'' A voice said. A figure is standing in the burning junkyard.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	10. War

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 10: War

Alex and Joe arrived at a safe house. It was a large apartment in a very rough part of New York.

''Now that Chris is dead, all our funding is coming from Magician.'' Joe said. Alex had wheeled him into the apartment. There were boxes and weapon caches everywhere.

''War has begun. Shall we initiate plan B.'' Alex replied. He took out a machine gun and loaded it.

''Shall I assemble the troops?'' Joe asked. He picked up a mobile phone.

''Get them all.'' Alex replied. He looked out the window and towards the junkyard.

''You couldn't save the girl.'' Joe said trying to be comforting.

''The thing is though, her father is Dead Hunter.'' Alex explained.

''Does he know?'' Joe asked.

''I doubt it.'' Alex replied.

''Well you better pray he doesn't know. You know what happened after the other child.'' Joe said.

''I remember that.'' Alex replied.

Stephen was having a drink with Nastavnik. They had a plane and everyone was getting onboard.

''So Alex was kicked out. Must have been bad.'' Stephen said as he sipped the hot drink.

''He enjoyed killing. It wasn't our way.'' Nastavnik said. Stephen had a burst of guilt.

''So this magician guy, how do you know him?'' Stephen asked.

''He showed up looking for this plant. I don't know why he wanted it but he seemed really passionate about it. There were deaths, I mean it was a massacre.'' Nastavnik replied.

The explosions in the junkyard has gone down. Dave woke up in a room. It was filled with smoke and debris. He was trapped and couldn't move.

''Fucking hell, come on.'' Dave said as he tried to push it off. He gave up and nearly fell unconscious again.

''I got you Dave.'' Carrie said as she ran up to him. She used her powers to lift up the debris and Dave managed to escape.

''Thanks Carrie. Where's Mindy?'' Dave asked as he stood up. There was little oxygen and light so they were struggling to move.

''I need your help.'' Carrie said.

Carrie and Dave were running down the corridor. They were moving blind but Carrie knew where she was going. They started to cough louder and louder. They were feeling incredibly faint and nearly collapsed.

''We need to get out of here.'' Dave said. He had fallen to the ground.

Carrie used her powers to force the ceiling open creating a huge hole. Carrie took hold of Dave and the two levitated to the surface. They fell to the ground and then fell unconscious.

Jared and Marcus were in the junkyard. The paramedics were taking Marcus into an ambulance. Jared had a shock blanket on him.

''Make sure Mindy is alright.'' Marcus said as they put him into the ambulance.

''I'll do my best.'' Jared replied. He sat there and was feeling ill.

Carrie and Dave were walking along the surface. They were breathing heavily and couldn't stand.

''We need to get Mindy.'' Dave spat. He was throwing up and struggling to move.

''Darren.'' Carrie said. She ran towards an unconscious Darren. He had burn marks all over him and a hammer wound. Carrie felt like crying.

''We need to get Mindy.'' Dave said. He was struggling to move.

''Hang on. I will see if I can find her.'' Carrie said. She was walking over to the hole and put her hand over the hole. She had no idea where Mindy was.

Alex had managed to gather the last of his followers. There was at least twelve men.

''So what are we going to do?'' One of the men asked.

''We go to send our message. War has begun.'' Alex replied.

''Against whom?'' Another follower asked.

''Against Nastavnik and his order, against all those heroes and police and all those people who have just neglected us. We will go to war.'' Alex said. He put on his gold mask.

Stephen and Nastavnik were flying towards New York.

''We are going to parachute down. Get ready.'' Nastavnik said. Everyone put on a parachute.

''Get ready.'' Stephen yelled. He put his hood up.

They got ready to jump and then ran out of the plane. They fell out of the plane and headed towards New York. They were heading towards the ground and released the parachutes.

Alex was standing outside Wall Street. More and more people were crowding around him. He was wearing his gold mask and black leather coat.

''We will take over this city. The Motherfucker tried but failed. We will do what he never could, we will rip every last superhero off the face of the earth.'' Alex said. People started to cheer as they put on gold masks. The police arrived and surrounded the area. There wasn't many of them left.

Scorcher and Judge arrived and stood by Alex. They looked at the police and they looked scared.

''Take back your city.'' Alex said. Scorcher fired several blasts of fire at the police ruining their riot shields.

''Where are you heading?'' Scorcher asked.

''To the State court.'' Judge replied. He took out a hammer and smashed the defenses open.

''Have fun. I'm going to have fun in Times Square.'' Scorcher replied.

''Kill them.'' Alex replied. A group of people with guns ran into the Wall street firms. Gunshots were then heard.

Nastavnik, Stephen and the soldiers had all met up after they landed.

''War has begun. Let's do this.'' Nastavnik said. They had their swords and bows with them. They started to run down a tunnel towards the centre of the city.

Jared was by the ambulance. He was looking at the fire engines putting out the fires, they were still all over the junkyard. Several paramedics brought over three bodies. It was Carrie, Dave and Darren.

''What about Mindy? There is another girl who looks like her.'' Jared said.

''We don't know where she is. She is probably trapped inside. We will try and get her out as soon as we can.'' The paramedic replied. Jared looked terrified. He was worried for Mindy and for Marcus.

Mindy was unconscious under a ton of rubble. She had a large bruise on her head and was covered in ash. She started to wake up and looked around. She could only sit up because of all the debris and she ached all over. Spectrum walked up to her.

''Hey Mindy.'' Spectrum said as she put a piece of metal into Mindys chest. Her mind had snapped back to normal.

''Bitch.'' Mindy replied before being pushed down. Spectrum managed to climb out of an exit whilst Mindy just layed there bleeding and dying. She actually thought she was going to die and was...Scared. She had never been more scared in her life.

''At least I get to see mum and dad again.'' Mindy said with a tear going down her cheek. She felt like she had failed.

Rita was sitting in the office. She was watching the ordeal that had happened on the computers. She then got a phone call.

''Hello.'' Rita asked. New York was about to descend into anarchy.

''We need you to conduct a search for us. Codename Spectrum. We believe she has escaped the junkyard and is going to assist the golden mask.'' A man said. He seemed worried and stressed.

''I'll start the search.'' Rita said. She started tracking Spectrum.

''Where is she?'' The man asked.

''Oh shit.'' Rita said. Spectrum was inside the building in which Rita was in.

''Where?'' The man asked. It was her supervisor and he was getting annoyed about the New York situation.

''Here.'' Spectrum said. She was standing behind Rita with a pistol. She was wearing a security guard outfit. Rita looked at her and before she could react Spectrum put a bullet in her. Rita looked shocked and just stood there.

The junkyard still had flames but they were being put out. The fire engines stopped working. A large amount of debris flung into the air creating a giant hole in the ground. The debris landed all over the place. Rachel Lang hovered out of the junk yard and started walking through it.

She stood still for a moment in the burning junkyard and looked up. She was covered in ash and blood.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Rachel is still alive, what will she do? What is Alex trying to accomplish by attacking New York? Who is this third child? What will happen to Mindy and the others? Next time:**

**Stephen and Alex are having a fight. Carrie wakes up in a hospital. Jared is cradling an unconscious Rita.**

**''Unite and we will be victorious.'' Natavnik said. Carrie and Mindy were leading an army of super heroes into battle.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	11. Marching into battle

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 11: Marching into battle

Mindy was laying in the rubble. She was waiting to die, she just wanted the agonising pain to end. It was too much. She started to imagine a white light and Damon.

''Hey hunny. That looks like a nasty wound.'' Damon said. Mindy just assumed it was her going insane.

''Hey daddy. Where's mum?'' Mindy asked. She thought if her imagination was going to be screwing with her, she would see her.

''Busy...Does it hurt?'' Damon asked.

''Yeah it does. I don't think some painkillers and some coco will fix this.'' Mindy said. She and Damon chuckled.

''You've had worse. So how is Carrie and...I forget his name.'' Damon said.

''Dave?'' Mindy asked.

''No...Somebody else. But you need to help them.'' Damon said.

''Who is the other person?'' Mindy asked. She knew that he was a figment of her mind so she must remember but couldn't.

''Hunny bun. There is no time for that. You need to get out there and help.'' Damon said.

''I can't.'' Mindy said.

''Why?'' Damon asked.

''I'm dying.'' Mindy said. She still had the pole in her chest.

''So. That is a flesh wound area.'' Damon replied. Mindy did her best and managed to pull it out. She screamed in pain and had the hole in her chest.

''Kill me please.'' Mindy said.

''Not yet. Climb and win this war.'' Damon said.

Mindy managed to crawl to the small hole and eventually outside. She looked around and saw how awful it looked. She knew this was going to be a difficult battle. She started to stumble but the blood loss was starting to get to her. Deal Maker managed to climb out of the rubble.

''Hit-Girl. How fitting.'' Deal Maker said. He picked up a pole and swung for her but she dodged it. He swung several more times but Mindy managed to dodge them.

''Nobody likes you mother fucker.'' Mindy said. She picked up a piece of glass and slashed Deal Makers arm.

''Let's make a deal.'' Deal Maker said. His mask was partly broken and you could see part of his face.

''See you in hell.'' Mindy said. She used the piece of glass to rip his head off. He picked it up and threw it away. She then took his coat and created a bandage from it.

''That will suffice.'' Mindy said. It still hurt and she knew she could die but she had to go.

Jared had heard about what was going on at the office and went there as soon as he could. Rita was on the ground , she was near dead. She was still conscious but was close to giving up.

Spectrum was walking around the offices shooting people on sight. It was becoming a blood bath. She walked up to a computer and searched the archives for a weapon. It was a missile. She picked up a phone and rang Alex.

''I have located the missile. What should I do?'' Spectrum asked.

''Get it ready. We will launch it soon.'' Alex said. He was with his men creating chaos.

Jared ran through the corridor and up to his and Ritas office. He started to slow down when he got closer to the office. He looked at the dying Rita on the ground and started to cradle her. She had a pulse but weak.

''Please don't die.'' Jared said. He was crying as he cradled her unconscious body.

Stephen and Nastavnik were fighting in the middle of the street. Nastavniks men were fighting Alex's men. The police were trying to get involved but were worried. Alex walked into the battle and killed one of Nastavniks men.

''Dead Hunter is mine.'' Alex said. He walked up Stephen.

''I'm all yours.'' Stephen replied. He walked up to Alex. They both had swords in their hands and were ready to fight. Stephen had his Dead Hunter outfit on with the hood up. Alex was wearing his black clothing with the golden mask.

The two engaged in a sword fight. They swung for each other but couldn't do it. Stephen swung for Alex but he blocked it. The two clashed and stared at each other as their swords were locked.

''You're getting old.'' Alex said.

''You're still foolish. Never paying attention to your surroundings.'' Stephen replied. He kicked Alex in the shin and then smacked him with his elbow. Alex fell to the ground.

Carrie woke up in a hospital. She was next to Dave who woke up alongside her. There were several explosions outside which probably caused them to wake up.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked. She ached all over.

''Not a clue.'' Dave said. He walked over to the window to see what was going on outside.

Carrie looked around to find that the hospital was near empty and those who were there were in a state of panic. Carrie noticed Darren on a bed. She checked his chart and it was bad.

''Darren. Wake up please.'' Carrie said. She was in tears.

''It's fucking anarchy outside.'' Dave said. He picked up his mask and put it on. It was nearly a rag but it was more symbolic.

''What do we do?'' Carrie said.

''We need to fight.'' Dave replied. He was looking for his batons.

''We will be killed.'' Carrie replied.

''Then we get an army.'' Dave said. He walked over to a phone and started to dial.

''What are you doing?'' Carrie asked.

''Marty. It's me, we need to get everyone together.'' Dave said.

Carrie went back to the unconscious Darren.

''If you even think about dying because if you do. I will march back here and beat your ass till you wake up. Understand? If you die, I will kick your ass.'' Carrie said. She was crying and chuckling a little. She kissed him on the forehead before walking off.

Alex and Stephen were still fighting in the middle of the street. Alex kicked Stephen and he went back a few meters. The two spar with the swords. Alex took out a pistol but Stephen used his sword to smack it out of his hand.

Alex then punched Stephen in the face. The two continued to sword fight and Stephen hit Alexs helmet with his sword. There was a large mark from the sword.

''Asshole.'' Alex said. He swung several times putting all his strength in. Stephen managed to block them but Alex hit Stephens hand.

''We are outnumbered.'' Nastavnik yelled. His men were being surrounded by the rioters who had improvised gold masks. Some of them just had masks.

Mindy was walking down the street towards the hospital. She was starting to feel faint and ill but she managed to make it. She burst in and ran to the medicine. She took a bottle of painkillers and took a load.

''Mindy?'' Dave said. He was so relieved but after seeing the rough bandage and the blood he started to panic.

''Give us a hand cock sucker.'' Mindy said. Dave walked up to her and the two kissed.

The Justice Forever members arrived one by one. One of them knew how to do stitches so she managed to help out Mindy. There were over eighty of them within thirty minutes.

''Let's go and kick some ass.'' Dave said.

They drove towards New York and then marched down the streets. They were taking care of masked men as they went along and more superheroes joined them. They were marching down the streets and heading towards the main battle.

''I'm going after Judge.'' Dave said. He split away from them taking ten people with him including Battle-Guy.

Carrie and Mindy lead the army of super heroes into battle. They arrived at the main battle and charged assisting Nastavnik and his men.

''Unite and we will be victorious.'' Nastavnik yelled as he continued fighting.

Carrie was fighting and saw Stephen fighting Alex. There was a loud sonic boom. Only Stephen knew what it was. Rachel was flying towards them at the speed of sound. It was an impossible speed but Stephen was her father so impossible wasn't a thing to her.

Rachel hit the ground throwing people to the side. There was a large circle around her where the pavement was broken.

''Carrie, take care of her.'' Stephen yelled. Carrie ran towards Rachel.

''Sending her to fight her sister. How very noble.'' Alex said tauntingly. Stephen was shocked.

''What?'' Stephen asked. Alex punched him twice when he was off-guard and the kicked him.

Carrie walked up to Rachel. They stared at each other for a few seconds. They both took off into the air and started to fight.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie and Rachel are going to have a fight, who will win? Will Rita and Darren survive? Deal Maker is dead, is that good? Next time;**

**Carrie and Rachel are fighting in the air. The missile is about to launch at New York. Daves mask is on the ground burning.**

**''The death of a hero.'' A mysterious voice yells.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	12. Telekinetic fight

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 12: Telekinetic fight

Carrie and Rachel are fighting in the middle of the battle. They are throwing punches at each other. They have both had similar training so they were equally matched. Carrie went for a haymaker but Rachel ducked and punched Carrie. She used her power to push Carrie into the air. Since Carrie can fly she managed to stop in the air and fly towards Rachel. She tackled her and they were flying through the battle. They were punching each other as they were locked in battle. They started to head upwards and let go. The two just stared at each other.

''This ends today.'' Rachel said.

''Stop what you are doing. Please.'' Carrie said. She didn't want to fight because she knew that Rachel would not stop.

Alex and Stephen were fighting. Alex was desperately trying to be on the offense and was winning. Stephen was distracted by what he had been told so he wasn't fighting as well as he could have. Alex kicked him in the leg and then backhanded him.

''Alex.'' Stephen said. He was struggling to speak.

''What?'' Alex asked. He put a gun to Stephens head.

''You know that brother of yours Tommy Ross?'' Stephen said.

''What about my brother?'' Alex asked. The anger in his eyes were building up.

''He was an asshole.'' Stephen said. His plan was to fill Alex with rage so he would start making mistakes. Alex started to hit Stephen with the gun but Stephen punched him in the chest. He used his powers to push him back.

Stephen jumped into the air with his powers helping him. He landed next to Alex and punched his mask. Inside Alex's nose was broken to pieces. Alex went to punch Stephen but the fist was caught and Stephen squeezed on it. He twisted the arm.

''How does it feel to know you will lose another child today?'' Alex said. Stephen pulled the arm back and kicked his back. He used his power to throw him into a building and hopefully killing him.

Dave was in the courthouse. There were corpses everywhere, they were covered in blood and looked like they had a painful and gruesome death. He took out his metal rods and tightly squeezed them. Battle-Guy, Ass-Kicker and nine others were with him like Night-Bitch and Remembering Tommy.

''I don't know about this.'' Doctor Gravity said.

''These people killed Insect Man. Let's do this.'' Kick-Ass said. They walked inside and saw Judge with two armed men. There was a judge on his knees begging for his life.

''Please I have a family.'' The judge begged.

''Think of it this way. With your death, they get their inheritance early...They could buy the new playstation.'' Judge replied. He took out his hammer and beat the man to death. There was blood everywhere.

''Judge.'' Kick-Ass yelled. He and the other heroes walked in.

''Kill them.'' Judge yelled. His two men started shooting and the heroes went for cover. Judge had his gun and started shooting but he was mainly aiming for Kick-Ass.

Marcus had managed to get out of the hospital. He was with a SWAT team and heavily equipped. They snuck into the courthouse and went to the upper level and they surrounded Judge and his men.

''On three. One...Two...Fire.'' Marcus yelled. He and the six SWAT members revealed themselves and started firing. They killed the two men and injured Judge. Since Judge was heavily armoured he was protected.

Kick-Ass walked up to Judge and took off his mask.

''You are going to die.'' Judge said. His leg was injured so he couldn't get up. Kick-Ass started hitting him with his rods until Judge was unconscious. He kept hitting him afterwards until both of them were covered in blood. Battle Guy and Ass-Kicker restrained Kick-Ass.

''Do not become like him...It isn't worth it.'' Battle-Guy said.

Kick-Ass took off his mask and threw it onto the ground. He then walked away. There were a few flames in the court, the mask was in shreds and got caught by one of the flames. Ass-Kicker picked up the mask and then put out the flames.

Carrie and Rachel were flying through the skies fighting. Rachel kicked Carrie and hit a building and landed inside the office. She used her powers as a shield so she wasn't to hurt. Rachel came hurtling towards her but Carrie picked up a chair and smacked Rachel before she could hurt her. Rachel then used her powers to throw Carrie outside and Carrie used hers to bring Rachel towards her.

Rachel was being dragged through the air towards Carrie. Carrie used her powers to throw several vehicles at Rachel. Rachel was hit by one of the cars and went flying towards the ground. Carrie then landed near her.

''When my mother was left on her own with me. She taught me that no one can be trusted and that everyone is the enemy. She taught me how to survive and conquer my powers. I have nothing...You took everything from me.'' Rachel said. Carrie could see the anger build up.

''How did I do that?'' Carrie asked. She feared she knew the answer.

''My mother was in New York when you attacked….I lost everything that day. I am going to take everything from you.'' Rachel said. She flew towards Carrie and the two flew into a tube station. Rachel was punching Carrie but she was kicked off and hit the tracks. Carrie flew towards her and the two were flying through the tunnel fighting each other.

The two ended up outside on a bridge and a train was coming near them. Rachel tackled Carrie onto the train and pushed it off the bridge. The train hit the ground killing nearly everyone on board. Carrie was inside the train and injured. The survivors were running for their lives. Rachel was walking through the wreckage looking for Carrie.

Hit-Girl was fighting through the army taking on as many enemies as she could. Her injuries were holding her back but she was able to fight. Her phone started to ring. It was Jared.

''Mindy, I need you to get to the base. Spectrum is here.'' Jared said down the phone. He was panicking and stressed.

''I'll be there as soon as I can.'' Mindy said. She broke into a car and drove towards it. She started speeding and got there quickly.

She ran through the corridors and saw all the dead. It was scary but Mindy knew she could take her on even with her injury. She was walking through the corridors and saw Jared with Rita.

''Keep going. Just follow the corpses.'' Jared said.

''Will she be ok?'' Mindy asked.

''Not without help.'' Jared said.

Mindy was following the corpses and found Spectrum. Mindy pointed a gun at her.

''No matter what you do. You will not be able to stop this.'' Spectrum said. She was typing on a computer and wasn't paying any attention.

''I can try.'' Mindy said. She shot Spectrum in the shoulder and she fell to the ground.

Mindy walked over to the computer and had no idea what to do. Mindy was typing on her computer and found the abort. She was about to abort the missile but a grabble hit her and dragged her back before she could do it. Shadow walked up to her.

''The death of a hero.'' Shadow said. He put a gun to Mindy.

The missile launched and was heading towards New York. Carrie was inside the train and the wall was ripped off. Rachel walked up to her with a metal pole.

''I'm sorry Rachel.'' Carrie said. Rachel ran towards her but Carrie bought the roof down. She flew out of the train and picked up and oil tanker. She threw the tanker towards her blowing up the train. She then flew towards the missile with the intent of taking it down.

Rachel managed to create a shield from the flames and started flying towards Carrie. She was flying at the speed of sounds. Carrie was nearly at the missile but Rachel flung her to the side. Carrie used her powers to change the missiles direction and it went towards the sea. Rachel still had the metal pole and smacked Carrie with it several times until she hit the side of a building. Rachel then tried to stab her with it but Carrie stopped it coming near her. Rachel uppercutted Carrie and she went flying up the side of the building.

Rachel put the missile back on course. Carrie came flying down and punched Rachel. The two crashed into the main battle. They stood up and started fighting. Stephen watched the two fight. Carrie quickly got the upper hand and punched Rachel in the stomach and the hit her with her shoulder. Carrie got Rachel into headlock but Rachel escaped from it quickly and fell to the ground. Rachel saw Stephen.

''I am going to take everything from you.'' Rachel said. She then took control of a gun and pointed it at Stephen.

''Rachel please.'' Carrie begged. She knew what she had to do.

''Say goodbye to daddy.'' Rachel said. The gun loaded.

''Carrie don't.'' Stephen screamed but it was too late. Carrie used her powers to stop Rachels heart.

''I'm sorry.'' Carrie said. Stephen looked devastated.

''What have you done.'' Stephen said. The missile started coming towards them.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Rachel is dead, did you like the fight? Stephen knows now, will he tell Carrie? The missile is launched, what is it? Next time;**

**The city is in ruins. Mindy and Shadow are fighting. Nastavnik is in the rubble, there is a man with a cane.**

**''Her blood is on your hands.'' Carrie said to Stephen.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	13. End of the battle

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 13: End of the battle

The missile was heading towards Stephen and Carrie. Stephen used his powers to stop the missile in midair. Carrie was still a little shocked and was looking at the corpse of Rachel.

''What sort of missile is this?'' Stephen asked. The missile just stood there and then suddenly exploded. The missile was a telekinetic bomb and it threw everything back. Stephen was thrown into the building he threw Alex inside. Carrie just sat there, she used her powers to counter-act the explosion.

The missiles explosion radius was several miles and the buildings were thrown to the ground. They started to crumble causing major damage everywhere.

Mindy was about to fight Shadow. She took out her knife and swung several times for Shadow. Shadow kicked the knife out of her hand, caught it and then kicked Mindy to the wall. Shadow threw the knife at Mindy but she managed to dodge it.

''You fight well.'' Shadow said. Shadow then threw several punches at Mindy. She only managed to block a few but before she could react Shadow jumped up in the air and kicked Mindy in the face.

Mindy tried to throw several punches but got punched over and over. Shadow kicked Mindy and she fell into the corridor. She noticed an emergency axe. Mindy took out the axe and just stared at Shadow.

''Come at me mother fucker.'' Mindy said. Shadow ran towards Mindy. Shadow jumped into the air with the intention of kicking Mindy but Mindy dodged it and smacked Shadow in the back with the axe.

Mindy then continued to decapitate her with the axe. Mindy continued to walked back in to find Spectrum. She was a little wounded but still angry.

Dave was sat on one of the roofs. He was looking at all the carnage and destruction. Battle Guy and Ass-Kicker walked up to him.

''Hey Dave.'' The two heroes said. They took off their masks and sat next to him.

''Hey guys.'' Dave replied. He was tired and was deciding whether or not he should continue.

''Are you alright?'' Marty asked.

''I tried but it becomes to much. If I didn't flip out with him it could have been with some mugger or even an annoying fan.'' Dave explained. He seemed depressed.

Carrie was sat in the middle of the street. There was nothing for miles since the missile had destroyed everything. Carrie just stared at the dead Rachel. There was something about her which didn't seem right.

Stephen was in the rubble. He managed to push his way out of some rubble but he was still inside the building. He managed to climb his way out and walked towards Mindy. He was in pain and was sure he broke some bones. He walked towards Carrie.

''Who was she?'' Carrie asked.

''Her name was Rachel Lang. I knew her mother.'' Stephen explained.

''Did you just know her?'' Carrie asked. She didn't want to hear the answer.

''I cared for her….Maybe even loved her.'' Stephen explained. He didn't want to admit to it.

''Did I just kill my sister?'' Carrie asked. She was getting angry.

''We were close when we trained with Nastavnik.'' Stephen explained.

''Did I just kill my sister?'' Carrie screamed. Stephen just nodded.

''Her blood is on you.'' Carrie whispered before taking off into the air.

Nastavnik was in some of the rubble. He was crawling through some of the rocks and bodies. He managed to stand up. He took a deep breathe but then he was smacked with a cane.

''You.'' Nastavnik said. He picked up a rock but before he could do anything a gas came from the cane. Nastavnik started to cough for a few moments before dying. His lips went blue.

Darren was inside the hospital, he suddenly woke up. He tried to get off the bed but he was in pain. He walked over to the window to see the state that New York was in. He knew what he had to do but he also knew how difficult it would be. He looked at the TV screen to see Scorcher was still at large.

Mindy was staring at Spectrum. She pointed the gun at Mindy.

''It's the end of the line.'' Spectrum said. She was ready to kill Mindy.

''Shut up you whore.'' Mindy said. Spectrum was about to fire the gun but she ended up getting shot. Jared had run round the corner firing.

''Fucker.'' Spectrum screamed. Mindy ran up to her with the axe and beat her with it.

''The paramedics arrived and have taken Rita to the hospital...I think she will be alright.'' Jared said as he threw the gun to the ground.

Mindy was busy beating Spectrum to death with the axe. She was now in several pieces and blood was everywhere.

''Good.'' Mindy said. She threw the axe onto the ground.

Darren had stolen a car and was speeding towards Times Square. Scorcher was there burning as much as he could.

''I will kill you all.'' Scorcher said. Darren then hit him with the car. He jumped out before it crashed into a building. Scorcher went flying into the shop.

''You alive?'' Darren asked. A missile came towards him and Darren ran out of the way. He was thrown to the side by the missile. The explosion injured him.

Scorcher walked towards Darren and pointed his damaged flame thrower at him.

''You alive?'' Scorcher asked. Before he could kill Darren Carrie had flown towards them and punched Scorcher.

Scorcher was thrown across the square and hit a building. This was thanks to Carries powers. She moved the car Darren had stole and threw it at Scorcher. She then forced it to explode igniting all of Scorchers leaked fuel killing him.

''Carrie.'' Darren said. He ran up to her and hugged her. He looked into her eyes and could see that she was different.

''She was my sister….I killed her.'' Carrie said. She then broke down in Darrens arms. They just stood there for a few minutes whilst she cried.

The prison was largely unaffected by the events that had transpired but that was about to change. A large black van had driven up to it. Alex had walked out with a group of men. He was wearing a new clean suit with his golden mask, it appeared to be a new one. His men were wearing golden masks and body armor. They were heavily equipped.

Alex took out a rocket launcher and fired at the prison. The doors were blown off and the soldiers burst in. Loud gunfire was heard.

Alex took out a walking stick and then walked inside. The attack was brutal and there was blood shed everywhere. Alex opened all the cell doors.

''Be free everyone. Return to your city with one goal in mind….Destruction. No more heroes, no more cops just the city.'' Alex yelled. The prisoners ran out cheering.

Ralph D'Amico was strolling past. Alex put his walking stick in front of him.

''What? I got to stay inside?'' Ralph D'Amico asked. He had three people with him but none of them wanted to start a fight with the man who is letting them out.

''Actually I have a task for you.'' Alex said.

Stephen saw the attack on the prison. He sent a text message to a few people so they could help him. Marcus got a text message. He was with his men, they were looking at the destruction.

''Right guys come on, we need to get to the prison.'' Marcus said.

Mindy looked at the text and got in a car ready to go. Dave looked at the text but put his phone away. He didn't care, he felt like he failed the city. Carrie wasn't going to answer her phone. She was with Darren.

Marcus, Stephen and Mindy met outside the prison. They were getting ready to go inside.

''For all we know he has an army of prisoners inside.'' Marcus said. He and his team were loading their guns.

''I guess we'll have to find out.'' Stephen said. They walked towards the prison, ready to end this.

Alex was watching them from a camera. He had one of Magicians cards in his hand.

''I always save the best trick for last.'' He said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie is angry at Stephen. Mindy has finished off Magicians acolytes. Nastavnik is dead, who killed him? Next time:**

**Dave, Marty and Todd were on top of a building. Stephen, Mindy, Marcus and some SWAT were fighting a group of men in prison. Mindy was flying towards the prison.**

**''A magician never reveals his secrets.''**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	14. The prison

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 14: The prison

Stephen, Marcus, Mindy and the SWAT team walked up to the prison. There was nobody guarding it.

''Are we making arrests?'' Marcus asked.

''Arrest the ones who survive.'' Stephen said. There were two prisoners with metal pipes.

The prisoners walked up to the heroes. Mindy grabbed one and slashed his throat three times. Marcus shot the other one.

They walked inside. The prison looked like there had been a bomb. The prisoners had walked out but trashed the place in the progress. The guards were hung up and brutally beaten, none of them were alive.

They walked through the wing observing the amount of death and destruction.

''Get ready.'' Mindy said. A group of thirty prisoners ran into the wing.

The heroes got into a fight. Stephen and Mindy were quickly getting through some of the prisoners easily and quickly. They had their blades which made it quicker for them. Marcus and the SWAT team were depending on their guns but managed the melee combat.

Mindy punched a man and then slashed another. She threw the knife at the man she punched and then pulled the knife out. Stephen was cutting four men up with his sword. He wasn't using his powers since he was trained not to. Marcus as beating down on a guy and had his SWAT team give him backup.

Dave was sat on the roof with his friends. He wants to give up the superhero lifestyle but he is not sure. He doesn't want the death and destruction, he had failed the city.

''What must I do?'' Dave asked.

''Endure.'' Marty said.

''Don't rip off the Dark Knight.'' Dave replied.

''But the message still applies. Look you haven't failed the city, it was attacked and you fought to protect it. That is what makes you a real superhero.'' Todd replied. Dave started to think for a moment.

''What did that text say?'' Marty asked.

''There is a riot at the prison, the golden mask guy started it..Everyone is going there.'' Dave said. He was reading the text.

''Go there...Then end this madness now.'' Todd said. He and Marty handed Dave his mask and batons.

Dave took them and ran down stairs. He got in a car and started speeding towards the prison. New York was in ruins and the emergency services were going haywire. This was worse than Carrie's attack...A lot worse.

He managed to get to the prison and sprinted inside. Out of the thirty men only eight were still standing. Dave burst in and swung his batons like a wild berserker. He quickly took down two prisoners and started fighting another.

One of the SWAT members had been badly injured and was unconscious. He was hit round the head with a metal pipe.

''Welcome back ass licker.'' Mindy said. She grabbed hold of Dave and gave him and tight hug. Dave hugged back. He was happy to be with Mindy again.

''Yeah well let's keep that to a minimum shall we.'' Marcus said. He sounded like the father he always wanted to be for Mindy.

''Let's go.'' Stephen said.

They started walking through the prison. They walked into a medical room. There was a doctor hiding under the table.

''Is it safe to go?'' The doctor asked. He was afraid and there was a wet puddle around him.

''Get that man out of here.'' Marcus said. Two of the SWAT member took the doctor out. There was only one left now.

They walked into another room. This was a smaller wing but it had a second layer. Dead guards were strung up by the throats and decorated the wing. It was something from a hellish nightmare. They heard a loud bang and a body dropped. It was attached to a rope and stopped in front of them. It was Joe Braconte.

''What the fuck?'' Marcus asked. He looked at the heavily damaged body, the damage was caused by radiation. He was dead and looked like he had suffered painfully.

''This isn't like him. I thought they were friends.'' Dave said.

''This isn't right.'' Stephen added.

There was a loud ringtone coming from the corpse. It made everyone jump. The song was This is the end. Stephen went through his pockets and took out a phone. It had a live link. They looked at it.

The live link was of the webcams. The two SWAT members and the doctor were being beaten. They were then sprayed with some gas which killed them and turned their lips blue.

The heroes looked in shock. A swarm of prisoners just poured out and ran down the stairs screaming.

Carrie and Darren were walking down a street. There was rubble everywhere but Carrie was moving it out the way as they walked along. Carrie was silent but Darren was chatty.

''Look I don't think he knew it was her. Carrie, Carrie please answer me...Please.'' Darren begged.

''What about these two?'' A prisoner yelled. He was with another prisoner. They had metal pieces in their hand.

''She's a bit of alright.'' The other prisoner said.

The first prisoner went to hit Darren but Darren dodged it and kicked the prisoner in the testicles. Darren then punched him in the throat. Carrie stopped the other one and threw him back a few meters. She then moved the other one next to him and brought rubble down on them. They were safe but stuck.

''It's alright. The guy in the golden mask is going to kill her superhero friends.'' The prisoner taunted.

''They're from the prison. Stephen is there. He could be in trouble.'' Darren said. Carrie thought for a moment.

She looked at him and nodded. He nodded back.

''Don't get too close.'' Carrie said. Darren stood back a few meters.

Carrie looked up into the sky and took off. She flew up to the clouds and stopped. She looked for the prison and when she saw it she flew there.

Stehen was in a fight with the prisoners. They were outnumbered and it was beginning to show. A large prisoner took him by the throat and lifted him in the air. A large hole on the wall was formed. It was right where the large prisoner was. Carrie then flew through and punched the prisoner sending him across the wing.

''Good to see you again.'' Stephen said.

''What I said wasn't fair.'' Carrie said.

''Do you mind doing this a little later.'' Mindy asked. She then stabbed a guy in the throat.

The heroes were fighting for a few more minutes. There was a loud whistle and the prisoners just stopped and started to walk back to where they came from. Another door opened.

''I think this is ours.'' Dave said. The last SWAT member was killed by a prisoner.

Darren was walking through the rubble He noticed Nastavnik laying dead on the ground. He ran over to him and noticed the blue lips.

''Magician.'' Darren said.

The group of heroes walked into a room. Alex was there with is golden mask and three armed men.

''Afternoon.'' Alex said.

''I thought I killed you.'' Stephen said. He looked at Alex and noticed his helmet was fixed.

''A magician never reveals his secrets.'' Alex said.

''It's not him. There is only one gold mask. It's Magician.'' Stephen yelled.

''Never ruin the trick.'' The magician said. He removed the gold mask and threw it on the ground. He pulled out a pistol and shot Ralph. The bullet exploded as soon as it hit him.

''Dad.'' Carrie yelled.

Magician then detonated a smoke bomb. There was an explosion and a helicopter noise. A soon as the smoke cleared there was a hole in the wall. Nobody was looking at that though.

Carrie was cradling a dying Stephen in her arms.

''I love you.'' Stephen said. He then died.

''Please. Not another one. Please don't die.'' Carrie burst into tears.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Magician got away. Dave has his faith in being a hero back. Stephen is dead, what is your reaction? Next time;**

**Everyone was Stephens funeral. Carrie is talking to a guy. Rachel's grave stone cracked with a loud scream.**

**''So you're my brother.'' Carrie said.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	15. The funeral

**Hello and welcome. This is my sequel to The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: A new dawn chapter 15: The funeral

It had been a week since the battle. New York was in ruins, it looked like a warzone. Something out of a film. America had put all its resources towards building New York. Thousands of people were killed and things were taken more seriously. Over a hundred cops were being buried a day and two hundred civilians. They were still getting people out of the rubble.

Stephen was being buried in one of the graveyards. It was a small funeral but there were more people than expected. Carrie was stood there staring at the grave. She had a tear running down her cheek and threw a flower onto the coffin. Mindy and Dave were there, they knew what she was going through but decided to give her space. Darren walked up to Carrie and took her away.

Carrie and Darren walked over to Mindy and Dave.

''How are you keeping?'' Mindy asked.

''I'll be fine. How are you doing?'' Carrie replied.

They started to mingle with the crowd. Mindy and Dave walked over to Marcus and Jared. Carrie and Darren were walking through the crowd. A tall, heavily built man walked up to them. He was caucasian and had a white goatee with a slit back black hair.

''I'm sorry to hear about your father. He was a good man.'' The man said. He seemed like someone from the army.

''Thank you. How did you know him?'' Carrie asked.

''I worked with him when we were in the military together. We worked closely together, he was a good man. If there is ever anything you need, take this.'' The man explained. He gave Carrie a business card. His name was Michael Driskill

Michael then walked away with two people. Darren and Carrie were walking through the graveyard. Carrie needed to get away from the funeral. A young man, he was around the same age as Carrie, maybe older walked up to her. He was wearing a creased black suit with his tie loosened. He hadn't shaved in a few days and his eyes were a little weird but they were difficult to see because he was squinting in the light. He had brown hair, greased hair. He was incredibly pale and was very skinny.

''Do you want a cigarette?'' He asked as he took out a pack.

''Sorry I don't smoke.'' Carrie replied. Darren just shook his head.

''How did you know him? Hang on I'm psychic...Carrie White and he was your father.'' The man asked as he lit it up. He had a Superman zippo lighter.

''How did you know that?'' Carrie asked. Darren was cautious.

''I told you I'm psychic. And since he is your father….I guess that makes me your brother.'' The man said. He put out his hand to shake hers. Carrie just looked in shock.

''Are you serious?'' Darren asked. Carrie couldn't get any words out.

''My name is Charlie Stone.'' Charlie said.

Marcus, Jared, Mindy and Dave were talking.

''There are a lot of thugs and criminals loose on the streets. Are you sure you can handle it?'' Marcus asked.

''Once we recover. We will be fine.'' Mindy replied.

''We managed to do up the base so we got more of a network.'' Dave explained.

''Yeah so where is this so called Justice Forever hideout?'' Jared asked.

''Not telling you where we hang up our capes.'' Mindy said. She started to smile.

''Protecting your fellow man. I like that, there is a lot of corruption on the force.'' Marcus said.

''So how is Rita?'' Mindy asked.

''She'll be fine. She was upset she couldn't make it but she was heavily wounded.'' Jared explained.

''I forgot, there is one last thing. The Magician.'' Marcus said.

''What about him?'' Dave asked. That name was to painful to hear.

''He needs to be stopped. We managed to find out who he is. If you are going up against this guy...You will want to be careful.'' Marcus said. He handed Mindy a memory pen.

Sue was sat at her desk. She was now working for the major newspaper company and was also working for the Magician. She didn't really want to but she had to. She was writing an article about the city destruction and how telekinetics were involved.

''These kind of things are going to keep happening if we don't take control.'' A fellow journalist was explaining to the editor. They stopped at Sues station.

''Sue. I need you to stop what you are doing. I got this for you, I want it by Tuesday.'' The chief said. He handed Sue a file.

''How did you get it?'' Sue asked.

''Anonymous tip but it had to go to you.'' The editor explained. Sue looked at the file, it was a dossier on Alex and the crimes he committed.

''He burnt a village to the ground.'' Sue said to herself as she read it. It had information on Nastavnik and Stephen as well. There was a note that read 'You know what to do-M'. Inside was several documents about the military funding a secret project on telekinetic soldiers.

Michael Driskill was at a graveyard with two people. It was late in the afternoon and they were staring at the grave that read 'Rachel Lang.'

''How do you know this will work?'' One of the people asked.

''Us telekinetics have a little trick. We were given it when we were administrated with it. Ralph or Stephen passed it onto her.'' Michael explained.

''She was killed though, what is stopping Ralph?'' The other man asked. The ground started to tremble. Michael just smiled at this.

''Only her heart was stopped. He had major damage done to him. A heart can be restarted.'' Michael explained. The gravestone then cracked and a loud scream was heard.

Carrie, Darren and Charlie were in a diner.

''So you're my brother?'' Carrie said as they tucked into their pie.

''Yeah.'' Charlie replied. He kept scratching his arm which alerted Darren.

''How did you know it was me?'' Carrie asked.

''Psychic. You got a heavy dose of telekinesis whilst I got more telepathy. I think it's a gender thing.'' Charlie explained.

They sat there for at least half an hour.

''Just going to the ladies.'' Carrie said. She got up and walked away.

''Are you not worried about the diseases you can get from needles?'' Darren asked. Charlie was now paranoid.

''What makes you say that?'' Charlie asked.

''You may be a mind reader but I know a drug addict when I see one.'' Darren said.

''Don't tell her, not yet.'' Charlie said. Darren nodded.

Mindy and Dave walked into the Justice Forever HQ. It was the same base that Stephen gave Carrie and the Colonel had. It was more high-tech and had better facilities. The other heroes then walked in behind them.

''So this is our new base of operations.'' Dave said. He looked around the place. It was filled with memorabilia of the previous superheroes.

''Ready to fight our new war.'' Mindy said.

''War has begun with these superhero menaces. They think they have seen evil but they haven't seen our wrath. They will cower when we walk the streets, their loved ones will disown them and they will be forced to give up their masks or one of my boys will pay them a visit.'' Ralph D'Amico said. He was sat at his desk in a very expensive suit.

''And I will be watching...Waiting for Kick-Ass.'' Chris said. He was heavily injured but was still alive and angry, very angry.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Stephen had a third son, why was he kept secret? Who is Michael and what is his connection to Stephen? Justice Forever has reunited and they are ready to clean up the streets and fight the D'Amico's and Magician.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Please say whether you liked this story and how you want it to continue. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
